Lovers and Mutants
by Viktobi
Summary: A young mutant arrives at the X-mansion. she hopes for the best yet such is not always the case as she stumbles on undisclosed issues.. How hard is it living with the X-men and trying hard to belong? story entails many XMEN characters I know! REVIEW PLS
1. Chapter 1

**Lovers and Mutants**

**Summary: **Kiki just arrived to the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, a school for gifted youngsters. She gets more than she bargained for when she spots a clandestine love affair that's been going on for quite a while.

Here is her story, a narrative detailing the happenings and lifestyle of the people in the X-mansion.

**Disclaimer: **Most definitely do not own the X-men (It's ALL Marvel's)…never will…just loves to take it easy. Peace!

**Chapter 1: Prelude**

I sat in the car, not a single word had been said. The man driving me probably was told not to speak to me but just drive and most definitely no stopping because he seemed to ignore my pleas for a "pee break". I sighed. We have been on the bloody road for 3 hours and all I could see were trees and more trees. Nothing against trees but seeing a little sign of civilization could really boost up someone's morale. Where in freaking Blazes was he taking me?

"How far are we from the place?" I asked knowing fully well that he wouldn't reply me and of course to my satisfaction, he didn't. So i asked him again and to my utter disbelieve he shrugged his shoulders and spoke, "Don't know, probably in another 30 minutes."

Great! I thought. This is like travelling to the centre of the world, only difference was that I didn't know which part of the world I was going to. I fumbled with the contact card my father gave me.

Xavier Institute for Higher Learning

A school for the Gifted

Just below that, the name Charles Xavier stuck out. Apparently I would feel like I belonged. I would be amongst people around my age who too possessed these unusual traits.

Few days ago I had overheard my parents talking about me. A great honour to some folks but when it comes to me, it's hardly ever good. So I did what any normal kid would do. Hey they are talking about me…so I listened in.

"Honey…we have to do something. That man, he is willing to help." that was my father, his powerful voice sounded concerned.

"I don't know Victor, there is something strange about that man." my mother added softly, unlike me my mother possessed a calm nature accompanied by a soft and gentle voice, "like he was hiding something."

"Nothing to hide, he can help her. She needs it, and you know it…we…"

"What's wrong with growing up with the normal kids?" Mama cut in, "No one will ever know she is…."

"A mutant? Maria?? Can't you see? This will help her, appreciate who she is…we can't fight it…many families go through this…" he reached for my mother's chin and smiled into her dark slanted auburn eyes.

"Why …why…us?" she asked softly and began to cry, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know, my love." he kissed her hair softly, "I don't know but for now, we have to trust in this man…"

Maria looked at her husband, tears in her eyes she smiled softly, "When does my baby leave?"

My father sighed, "In 3 days Maria…"

"Will she be safe?"

He paused for a bit, "Of course, sweetheart. I wouldn't let her go if that wasn't the case."

In a gentle embrace, their arms tightly around each others skin, like ebony and ivory, the two kissed. When their lips parted he smiled,

"After all, what other challenges lay ahead for an African American man and an Asian Lady?" he joked.

Her mother smiled, "Your mother-in-law!" and they both laughed.

I quietly retreated to my room. Making sure that nobody heard me. In bed, I lay eyes wide open starring at ceiling. I hadn't found the right reaction yet. Tomorrow when my parents tell me what happens to my future, I would surely posses a clearer picture but for now, the only 2 things running through my mind was:

1.There were more of my kind…so, after all, I will not be alone anymore.

2. Who is this man?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A warm welcome?**

"Alright, kid. Wake up! We are finally here." The driver gave me a gentle tap on the shoulder.

"Huh?" i sprang up immediately.

"We are here." he repeated smiling.

"Oh, wow. Great." I commented sarcastically, rolling my eyes. The dude didn't even give me his name, was completely aloof and unfriendly and now that I have finally arrived he becomes Mr. Nice Guy. "Talk about split personality…" I mumbled to myself.

The giant gates opened automatically, leaving me astonished as to what lay in front of me. A Mansion!! The school was extremely beautiful. Wonder how much my parents are paying for this sorta education? I thought.

I asked the driver if he thought this place was nice. The latter just shrugged. There he goes being all strange and all, I thought to myself.

The driver took out his cell phone and made a quick call. "We are here." then he turned to me and smiled, "I'll help you with your things, someone will be with you shortly."

I shrugged, I couldn't care less. Stepping out of the vehicle, I stretched my entire body and took a deep breath, it felt refreshing to be here. However my moment of serenity would quickly come to a halt.

"I see you are the latest addition to the school…welcome." A beautiful red head stood in front of the entrance. " I am Dr. Jean Grey, the Professor has been expecting you." She smiled and pointed at my bags, "You can leave your bags, they will be placed in your room. For now you will be on your own, hope you don't mind. Until of course someone new arrives." She motioned for me to follow her into the house.

"This is the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. I myself am an alumni of this place. I think you will learn to enjoy it. There are few students here as some people are still reluctant to let their children come here. However the professor and I….."

I guess that perhaps maybe it was the décor of the place that made me stop listening to the lady because I was filled with amazement. This place was huge! It had a 17th century feel to it. Best of all, it was filled with weird people. How great is that? Mutant was a word too formal for me and I had regarded it as derogatory. Call it strange but I mean if humans call you "mutant" and they do say it with a lot of hate then it is classified as derogatory, in my opinion, like I said earlier. Well so I mostly refer to myself as weird. And in the spur of the moment I blurted out what was on my mind.

"So what makes you weird?" I asked, not realizing that I had interrupted Jean and thrown her off-guard.

"Excuse me?" Jean raised an eyebrow but managed to hold her smile.

I shrugged, "I mean that's why we are all here…we are…uh…different."

Jean smiled, "I'm a telepath…I read minds, can control objects, the usual."

"I hear your power is quite interesting." she squinted her eyes and looked at me like I was some retard.

I felt like telling her that I was 18 and not some 2 year old but I brushed it off with the fakest grin I could think of. "Well, I don't know if they are…"

"Oh!!" she exclaimed which shocked the hell out of me, "That's why the professor is here. He will help you and advise you."

I smirked she talks about the professor like he is some god. It was then that the crazy idea hit me. Maybe this is like a cult of freaks. Oh my God! Of course it is. I mean look at red head…she smiles for no reason like she's on coke or something.

_Now, now Kiki. Jean's just very enthusiastic about having someone new in the family._

"Waaah!" I screamed.

"What is it?" Jean asked concerned.

"Something is in my head!" I said and Jean immediately burst out laughing

"The professor. He is a telepath too, and he can communicate through the mind."

_Hello child, welcome to the institute. I believe you are on your way to my office. _I shouted out a yes and thought to myself this sucks, I can't even keep things to myself because people here can read them.

_Not necessary, Kiki. See jean and I made it a vow not too. We do not read thoughts, it is our code of honour. _

_Yes, Kiki. The professor is right._

Oh my god, I thought not you too. She laughed out loud, "You will get used to it, now let us go to the office. He is excited to meet you."

I stood in front of the great man himself. Although he was in a wheelchair their was nothing feeble in him. In fact I could sense his strong spirit and gentle heart. Jean quickly introduced me to the professor which I felt was not necessary but I guess it was in her job description. She smiled and winked at me, "After your little chit chat, you will get the chance to meet the others." she chirped and walked gracefully out of the office.

"Kiki, please do have a seat." he motioned for the chair and I made myself comfortable. "Your powers?" He asked.

"I fly…uh yeah, I move things with my mind and can blow them up…"

"Yet you cannot read minds.." the professor added thoughtfully.

"Yup…why you think I can?" I asked, thinking to myself how great it would be if and only if I could mind read…watch out world here I come!

"With our kind, one can never tell…for instance, if I told you that Jean is the most powerful mutant on record…would you believe me?"

I shook my head slowly, red head? Powerful? No way. The professor smiled at my reaction. "She is a level 5, but that is another story. Do you experience problems with your powers?"

Way to go Prof, sounds like I'm undergoing a session with the psychologist, again! Only this time I can openly speak about my abilities. "Well, things blow up…nothing serious." and I was very honest. Not like I killed people…injured quite a few, but that won't happen again. "I have it under control." I added confidently. He nodded in silence and called out for Jean. Who in my opinion was too fast to pop in, I mean if you were going to eaves drop on the conversation at least have the decency to pretend you are not!

"Kiki, welcome again to our family. Jean will show you to your room. I'll see you again at dinner time." he smiled at me and gave Jean a long look. She patted me on my back and lead the way.

"Let me show you your room…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Getting to know you

**Chapter 3: Getting to know you**

So, after finally showing me around the 17th century style Victorian mansion, Ms. Grey presented my room to me. She stopped in front of the door and took in a deep breath.

"This is it, it's a bit rusty." She looked at me apologetically, "and we haven't had the time to clean it up. I did tell Scott to, but you know how men can be."

I rolled my eyes, if she mentions her fiancé one more time, I was going to explode. The science teacher wouldn't stop ranting about how great her man was and I had to take it in bravely.

The door opened and almost immediately I was welcomed by the smell of mold. I turned to my teacher, "Who lived here?"

"Oh, never mind, who lived here. Just get settled down. Dinner will be at 6. Everyone will be waiting for you." She helped me with my bags then wiped the dust off her slacks.

"So," she said clapping her hands together, "I guess, that's it…you'll meet the team at 6 then."

"Thank you," I said obviously not liking the state of my room. It was like it hadn't been occupied in years. She gave me a wink and then walked out.

I sighed to myself, she sure winks a lot. I took a good look around the room. Not bad, at least I had one window. Next to the window was a door, I opened it and there was the bathroom. Quite small but manageable, well equipped one might say. It had a sink, bath tub and of course a toilet. Good! Everything I needed. There were two closets and two beds next to the bed was a long mirror. One of the beds was neatly made (the other was left un-made) but I took my time in inspecting it thoroughly by re-doing it again. After that I ran my finger across the mirror and shuddered at the amount of dust I had collected. With just one swipe of a finger! If I kept on swiping, I would have collected enough dust to fill a bucket.

I called my parents and assured them that I was doing ok. My father sounded pleased but I could feel the worry in my mother's voice. Deep down I knew that the two of them will be doing fine without me. At least, the fear of me blowing up the neighborhood would have disappeared from their thoughts.

The time was 5 45pm and I was hungry, thinking there would be no harm in arriving a bit earlier I quickly grabbed my cell phone and headed for the door. The door closed behind me and I realized something fatal. While Jean was showing me around the bloody castle, I hadn't paid attention where everything was. Yes, like a dog, I had blindly followed her and now I had no idea where I was going to. I locked the door and shrugged.

"I'm going to take a right." I said out loud, after all right is always "right". I laughed at my own lame joke. Indeed, it was time to broaden my horizon I was beginning to sound corny even to myself.

The corridor seemed endless, I remembered taking 3 right turns and regretting almost immediately the decision I had made. I was about to return to my point of origin when suddenly I heard voices. Great, finally, people! I thought and raced to the door. I was about to barge in but decided to wait, until they had finished.

"I am tired of hiding Scott!" the dark skinned, white haired lady screamed.

They were staring heatedly at each other not even acknowledging my presence. I was about to make myself known when the man with the red dark shades forcefully grabbed her close to him and began what seemed to me like he was literarily devouring her. The lady let out moans of pleasure and through clenched teeth she whispered hoarsely, "I hate you!"

It was there and then when I saw the couple entwined in each other, lips locked and kissing like they had just fallen in love that I decided to take a few steps away from that room.

Did white mane say Scott? Yes she did. Scott…fiancé Scott? Oh, no red head's Scott Kissing another lady, passionately! This was too much! I just got here! I ran down the corridor, not really thinking but just running. I heard a _thump_, rather I felt it, and within seconds I found myself on the floor.

"Oouuuch! Watch where you are going!" the boy screamed.

It took me a split second to gain consciousness, I mean he was still standing I was the one that was knocked down. "I'm sorry…" I mumbled.

"Too late, you ruined it." He hissed.

Ruined what? It was then that I noticed the display of red rose petals scattered on the floor. He stared angrily down at me watching me pick myself up painfully from the floor. My head was now pounding. With one hand placed on my head I bent down and started picking up the petals.

"What the hell are you doing?" he sounded shocked.

"Well what does it look like?" I stared at him straight in the eyes. He just looked at me as if dumbfounded, so I shrugged and continued picking the petals up. "That's yours," I said placing them in his hands. "I'm sorry about that...just a lil' joke of mine."

He didn't say anything but watched me silently while fumbling with his metal Zippo lighter. This is getting extremely awkward I thought, think quick Kiki. So forgetting about the headache and fiancé's infidelity I forced a smile and extended my hand towards this angry person in front of me.

"By the way my name is Ki….Arghhhhh!" all I remember was seeing flames.

"Haha, welcome to the X-mansion babes." he continued laughing to himself, he had burned me. He actually created flames to hurt me. What kind of psycho was this? He threw the petals at my feet and created a heart shaped flame. The flame was so huge I swore if there was gas or anything flammable in the vicinity we would have both been toast. Well, he perhaps not, but I most definitely. I shook my head in utter disgust.

"An eye for an eye…After all you did ruin the roses. My name is…" _WHHOOOP!!_ Using the bit of telekinetic energy stored within me I slammed his entire body to the wall….His painful whimpers had pleased me greatly.

"It was nice meeting you too." I smirked. I should have walked away. It would have looked cooler. But with someone like him, my best bet was to run! And once again without really knowing where the hell the dining table was, I ran…making sure that this time I would not come across the star-crossed lovers or the psychotic flame thrower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The big picture**

There I was sitting on the staircase trying to recover from my massive energy output… and of course the slight first degree burn that I on my right hand, courtesy of Flame boy.

Unlike most weirdoes, my powers are some what inconsistent. To be honest they are highly inconsistent! With me sometimes finding myself having the strength to uproot trees or lift buildings and swirl them around me, other times I'd have the inability to even lift a feather. That bad, a typical wuss! It doesn't get more complicated than that! Slamming flame boy to the wall…however great it felt…had made me extremely weak. My head was pounding and I had too many thoughts running through my mind. Like for instance, seeing what I believed was Jean Grey's fiancé kissing another woman with incredible white hair. Maybe there are two Scott's here, I shrugged to myself, I mean Scott is after all a very common name.

The pressure on my head was decreasing and I could feel myself getting better. Whatever it was fiancé and white mane were up to, I had made up my mind not to say a single word to anyone. ANYONE…and besides I had a new enemy to deal with- Flame boy! He would most definitely not get away with what he had done to me, even though I wasn't in critical condition, I could feel the war that was to come between us in both our minds.

"Are you ok?"

The voice came from behind me, I turned to look. White mane! I opened my mouth but no words escaped from it. So I nodded my head slowly.

"Are you sure? You don't look it." her tone was doubtful. She was looking at me, rubbing my hand. "What happened?" she asked, looking instantly concerned.

I immediately stopped what I was doing, stood up to face her and made sure my hand was out of her sight. Honestly speaking, even if it was, she wouldn't have noticed that there was something wrong with it in the first place.

"Oh, nothing. I was just looking for the dinning hall. All I see are empty rooms." I smiled sheepishly.

She looked really elegant even though she was dressed in a white tank top and jeans. It occurred to me that those weren't the clothes she had on earlier when she and Scott were all over each other. Oh God remove that thought from your head right now! I commanded myself.

"There is no dinning hall," she laughed at my shocked expression. "We just have whatever is available in the kitchen and we just eat either there or in the living room. Or we order out. You have met Jean, right? She normally orders out."

I nodded my head. It was strange, but words completely failed me in this woman's presence. Something about her made me sort of…I didn't know exactly what, but she made me feel strange and I didn't like that feeling. The silence between us was odd. She was starring at me and I was starring at the carpeted floor.

Finally, she broke the ice. "I am Ororo Munroe and I am pleased to meet you." she extended her hand and I shook it.

"Where are you from?" I asked cautiously.

"Well originally from Kenya." she looked at her watch.

"I like your accent." Way to go Kiki, so cliché of you! I wanted to disappear the instant those words came out of my mouth.

She thanked herself gracefully for the comment. The truth of the matter was that she really didn't have an accent. Well, it was just slightly noticeable. What the hell am I saying?

She suggested going over to the kitchen, "Let's see what we can munch on."

I asked her to lead the way. Not a word was said. So much for classic boarding school living, I thought. Charles sure knew how to make things sound a lot more sophisticated than they really are. Dinner is at 6 he says and I was expecting the whole Brady Bunch! What a joker. This school is awesome.

In the kitchen, there were four boxes of large pizza placed on the table. Two of them were already empty, one was well on it's way and the last box was untouched. A man with strange horn-like hair was standing in front of the fridge downing a bottle of what seemed to be Budweiser. Brilliant! Alcohol! I'm loving this place again, I smiled.

"Logan! You do realize we have a No alcohol policy here?" Ororo looked at hair-for- horns sternly. She walked towards him, grabbed the drink from him and poured the remaining in the sink.

Party-pooper, I thought almost instantly, this lady needs to ease up. Totally uncool.

"Whose the newbie?" Logan asked, seemingly unaffected by white mane's actions. In fact to prove that he didn't give a damn he went ahead and opened another bottle of beer with his teeth!

Ororo sighed, "She just joined today. Logan…" she was pouting and looking at him hopelessly as he finished his bottle.

Once empty, he slammed the bottle on the kitchen counter and wiped the remaining residue off his mouth.

"Where have you been?" he demanded from her, completely ignoring my presence. But his tone did not fail my notice, it was deep and rough. I liked it, what I didn't like however was him growling.

"I was in my room." she said quietly.

"It was locked. You never leave it locked when you are in there." he looked at her suspiciously, closing in on her, they were practically face to face. I wasn't quite sure, but it felt as if he was smelling her. This I felt put me in an awkward position, starring at the two like that, so I decided to help myself with two slices of pepperoni pizza. At least keep myself busy while watching the little drama unfold.

"I was in the shower." she brushed him off, "What do you care?" she challenged.

This was getting interesting, I thought to myself.

"Jean and I got the kids pizza. Have you seen one eye? He seems to be scarce these days…" he said quickly changing the topic, which did not escape my notice, then Logan turned to me, "What's your name?"

"PhiPhi" I replied my mouth still stuffed with pizza. I was, after all, extremely hungry.

"Fifi…see you in self defence class…Ro, I'm off." he turned and walked out the kitchen door.

Did he just call me Fifi? I tried to correct him but he didn't hear me. He had left me and her in the kitchen. I turned to look at White mane. Her confident posture seemed broken. Logan had really hit a soft spot.

"What's his story?" I asked, trying to keep her away from whatever had suddenly triggered her awkwardness.

"He…huh…he possesses animal like keen senses, enhanced physical capabilities, retracting adamantium claws and a healing factor that allows him to heal from virtually any wound." She said this as if rehearsed. I offered her a slice of pizza which she gladly accepted.

"Ada what?" I didn't have the slightest clue what she meant by retracting whatever she had just mentioned.

"Adamantium, it's a powerful alloy metal. Wolverine…I mean Logan's skeleton is made out of this metal." she smiled to herself.

"So…meaning…he can't die?"

"Meaning…" she grinned, "Meaning, however much I want to kill him…I have to live with the fact that he is pretty hard to kill."

We both smiled.

"Difficult person…he practically ignored me." I said thoughtfully.

"You shouldn't care…he lacks courtesy, good manners and charm. Why, a monkey has more charm than he'll ever have….Fifi." We both giggled, so she had noticed, too.

"He has strange hair…they look like horns!" I blurted out. And believe me when I say, from that moment on Ororo laughed so hard she practically was in tears. My guess was as good as everyone's. Ms. Munroe hadn't laughed this much in quite a while.

"Who is one eye?" I proceeded to ask.

She wiped the tears off her eyes, "Ah he is…"

"Guuuuuyyyyys!!" we were interrupted by none other than Red head. Her voice was not hard to miss. Only this time she was not alone. Dragging a young tall handsome man with red shades with her. A man I had seen before. In fact the same man who was kissing Ororo a few hours back.

"Hope we still have some slices left. I am starved!" he walked straight past me and served himself a slice, "You want some, babes?" He asked looking straight at Jean who shook her head smiling.

"Ororo, I didn't see you all day! How are you?" Jean hugged her and smiled at me, "Scott, meet Kiki. She is our new student."

Scott! The Scott! Act cool Kiki. You don't know anything, you didn't see anything. I forced a smile and a quick "Hi". He nodded towards my direction, "Welcome, you will like it here. Have you met the other students?"

I shook my head, "No, not yet…" I lied, I was secretly hoping Flame boy was the janitor. But chances were that I was completely wrong on this.

"Most definitely you will get to meet all of them tomorrow. Hardly anyone is home on a Friday night. Except Ororo." Jean walked to Scott and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Ororo, I thought. White mane, hadn't said a word. She had just smiled at Jean. It was as if nothing was wrong. Scott's focus was on Jean. Ororo's focus was on whoever was talking which was mostly Jean and I was as uncomfortable as hell.

The couple were smooching each other non stop. Jean smiled and looked at me

"He's the one, I have been talking about." she quickly glanced at Scott, "Oh baby, ask Kiki, I wouldn't stop talking about you."

He smiled at me, revealing a set of perfectly white teeth. Why wouldn't he take those annoying red shades off? Oh yeah, Red head told me everything about him. He couldn't take them off. His eyes are his special abilities and keeping them behind specially made glasses was a must. The consequences, according to red head, could wipe out a generation.

"Hope she said only good stuff about me?" he squeezed his fiancée by the cheeks and kissed her hard.

Oh! Wait till I tell her that she lied to me, she said you could be trusted. But, oh, look at you…cheating on her with her, what seems to me, best friend! But of course those words were best kept to myself. If she could only break this useless code of honour and read the minds of all three of us….all hell would break loose. And honestly, I would have felt much better.

"Only great stuff…" I grinned at him and he nodded with approval.

The couple said their good nights. Leaving me once again with White mane, who by now, was a completely different person. I had previously believed that hair-for-horns had ruined her mood, boy was I wrong. The scene with the couple killed her! Although she managed to appear strong and seemingly careless. Any other person would have believed the little play that took place. How Jean and Scott are totally smitten by each other. Ororo as the friend, Scott the attentive handsome and loving Fiancé who's love for Jean is unending and forever faithful and Jean, the happy love struck woman who's heart goes out to both best friend and fiancé. Yes all these were visible but I saw something different. Call it a gift or a keen sense. I don't know, but sometimes I find it easy to see the big picture. A person like Ororo, I could read. Her sadness did not show in composure. Her sadness was not visible in the eyes. No, Ororo Munroe had an aura of sadness and confusion. The whole room was filled with this vibe. The silent tension between all three. Jean's instincts, Scott's confusion and Ororo's feelings. All jumbled up in this empty space.

There was a long and heavy silence between us.

"Scott." She blurted out slowly.

"Huh?"

She looked at me sheepishly, "Wolverine calls Scott, one eye."

I nodded in acknowledgement she was answering the question I had asked her before we were interrupted.

Silence.

"What are your abilities?" I asked her, trying to divert her attention away from whatever she was currently thinking.

The stillness was killing me. It was taking her forever to reply as if she really did not want me to know her powers.

"I…control…the weather!" she finally said, her voice low and almost inaudible.

In the back ground we both hear the loud rolling sound of thunder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Not One of The Pack**

My sweet slumber was hindered due to the striking rays that belonged to the early morning sun. I turned my back towards the sunlight, but this did not help my current state as I was now fully awakened. Slowly, I dragged myself out of bed, heading straight to the bathroom.

I hate the feeling of being entirely new to a place. Getting to know people and making friends was a drag, especially for someone like me. I suck at making new friends, heck I suck at making friends, period. People…just don't like me. Anyways, not that I care, at one point it did affect me, but as I got used to it, I just shrugged it off and told myself…their loss not mine. I know, who am I kidding?

Anyways, the point being, that my reluctance to start the day was beginning to surface. I could feel my stomach getting queasy and the nervousness gently creeping up my skin. I opted for a cold shower to help me get the day going, after all being a self proclaimed nocturnal lover, day time has this certain effect on me- It just simply pisses the crap outta me!

A comfy pair of jeans and my favorite v-neck green tee should get the day going. As I lock the door behind me, the stillness of the place does not go unnoticed. Saturday, a day for people to sleep in, which I couldn't do thanks to them bloody rays, I made a mental note to tell red head that I would be needing curtains.

I opted to give my self a re-tour. Get to know the place, figure out the secret corners the mansion had hidden. A place this big, most definitely had secrets. During my tour, I could sense the presence of another. I am hardly ever wrong, perhaps this person was not following me, but I was certain I was not the only one awake in the house.

"Shoot, who else is here?" I muttered to myself. My question would soon be answered as approaching the library; I could here voices, familiar ones.

"I'm watching you, one eye!" That was clearly the one they call Wolverine speaking and I knew who one eye was. White mane and red head's lover! Dare I say, that morally I was taught that one should not listen in on people; it is regarded as rude and no self respecting individual would dare do such a thing. Well, to whomever, I am far from self respecting and I do operate with the saying, know your enemy better…not that they are my enemies but…you get the drift.

One eye was quick to defend himself.

"What are you talking about Logan?"

"Ain't complainin' but seems to me y'got yer eye on sum'one else besides Jean…somethin' y'wanna tell me, Scotty boy?"

I did manage to catch a glimpse of the two testosterone driven men, their posture said it all. One eye was standing at alert, ready for anything. I noticed his right hand never leaving his shades and Hair-for-horns never took his eyes off him. Scary, if you ask me.

"I don't know what you are implying…but if I were you I'd stay away from my business…"

"Is that a threat, lover boy?" the wolf man snickered, "Why you up this early? I've been watching you…sneaking up on her, when everyone is asleep, meeting her at odd times…I can smell what's happening and believe me Cyclops, y'gonna find yerself inna shit load a trouble…"

"Logan, cut it! I don't have time for this…" he storms out of the library; I secretly thanked the heavens that he couldn't see me.

"Suit yerself, kid…I'm just letting y' know…."

I silently tip toe my way down the corridor. A huge door lay in front of me and as I gently pulled the handle down to open it, I was in awe to the brim. Right before my eyes I caught a glimpse of the most beautiful rose garden I had ever seen. There were of different colors, red, pink and white ones. Their scent streamed along with the gentle summer morning breeze. I had never seen such green grass and the stone path was simply blew me over. Such smooth stones used to create a brilliant pavement. I followed the path, my head spinning in all directions to capture the beauty that was nature, along with the cheerful twitter of birds and colorful display of butterflies fluttering just above the flowers. It felt like heaven!

Moving on…a few meters ahead, I notice a green house to which I was strangely drawn too. As I enter it, I notice white mane from a far, her focus clearly on the plants, humming to herself a gentle song. She seemed so at ease as compared to the last time we parted. I felt like telling her that her hidden act was gently blowing out of proportion, not only did I know but Hair-for-horns was feeling suspicious as well. In fact from the interchange with Scott, he didn't seem suspicious; he was pretty sure what was going on.

I walked towards her, she turned to face me and a genuine smile on her face but as I approached her closer her smile faded into one with disappointment.

"Oh hello, Kiki…what brings you here so early in the morning?" I could feel the hint of regret on her. Had she expected someone else?

I was about to talk but I noticed that her eyes were not focused on me, rather something behind me. I turned slowly and saw…him walking away.

"Bad time?" I was careful to ask.

"No…no, not at all. I just thought, I saw someone familiar." She stood up, wiping the dirt off her jeans, "Let us grab a coffee, Kiki."

I followed her silently; we didn't say a word to each other. In my mind I told myself what did I have to loose if I come clean? Tell her that I knew Red eye or One eye or however he is called and her were having an affair. And while I was contemplating telling her, something in my mind urged me to go ahead and speak up. I was the new girl in town, and perhaps she could have me on her side. After all so far, she had been the one I was most drawn to. I was about to speak, when suddenly she cut in.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Kiki?"

"No…not that I know of." I chuckled, unless one regarded Flame boy as a boyfriend, "Do you, Miss Monroe?" The moment of truth had arrived.

"I am seeing someone…hardly something I am proud about…" she smiled at me, the sadness in her eyes clearly visible.

"Complicated, huh?"

She nodded her head, looking up to the sky, "Yes sometimes what is right is just completely wrong…Ohhh!" Ororo pointed to the sky.

I cringed, for the shadow of a person with massive wings glided over us, blocking the bright sun, however I was quick to recover when I noticed a smile appear on Ororo's face.

"Warren!"

His feet hadn't touched the ground yet but she leaped up and embraced the winged man. I just stood there, transfixed. I thought I had seen it all, flame boy, red eye, hair for horns, white mane and now an angel! It clearly doesn't get any weirder. I watched the two in their embrace, it made me smile to her so happy and although I didn't know the angel too well, I noticed instantly. He has the hots for her! The way he looked at her, his eyes, studying hers, trying to tell her something. Sheeshh, Miss Monroe, Warren, was completely besotted by you! It wasn't rocket science. He held her chin and she whispered something to him only then did he finally turn to me.

"Hiya, I'm Warren.." he shook my hand firmly, as I stuttered my name out.

"How was the mission?" She suddenly had a professional tone to her. Right, this side I didn't know.

"Where is the professor, we need to talk. Things are not looking too good." He held her hands.

"He will be anxious to here from you, let us go." Ororo turned to me, her look on her face- apologetic. I nodded my understanding; at least she remembered the coffee we were supposed to grab.

They walked back into the mansion, his arms around her slender waist as I watched her figure disappear under the protective shelter of his massive wings.

I give them a few minutes ahead, before making my way back in doors. The kitchen was empty; most of them were still very much asleep. I prepared myself a cup and sat on the table reminiscing about my family and the few I called my friends.

My alone-time was cut short by the hefty sound of foot-steps as a group of four came into the kitchen. There was sudden silence as all four focused on me.

"Hello…" I smiled placing my cup on the table and walking towards them. I noticed Flame boy immediately, he didn't bother to hide his animosity towards me, walking by me instead and heading straight to the fridge.

"Joohn!" the brunette exclaimed, clearly shocked at John/Flame boy's behavior. Heck at least I go a name.

She then looked at me and offered her hand, "I am Kiki…" I smiled but as I took her hand in mine it went right through. I looked at her amazed and she burst out laughing.

"I am Kitty…" she walked towards Flame boy and they both snickered. I didn't even bother with the other girl with the white streak, because her look just said it all. I was hoping she wasn't going to say anything and save whatever she had in mind for another time…but as one would have it, she didn't.

"I wouldn't touch me if I were you dear…." She smirked.

"Sorry you are not my type…." It was time to backfire.

"Ooooooo, tough one!" She pulled out her gloves but someone stopped her.

"Let her be…" said the extremely dashing blonde gentleman. "I am sorry…My name is Bobby and this is Rogue…"

I nodded and walked out on them…the coffee would have tasted bitter anyhow. In the distance, I could hear Bobby admonish them "jokingly" how mean they were towards me. They had all exploded in laughter. All four of them! Well I don't think he was being sincere and even though he stood by me, I knew this, them four were going to pay…one way or the other. No one gets to disrespect me in such a manner. No one!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Friend at Last**

The "unpleasant" meeting with the gang of four had left me in quite a distasteful mood, if I should say so myself. In fact, I had concluded that they had officially just lost a fan! I could have been a fan; I mean Fantastic Four could have been Fantastic Four and Kiki! Hell we could have been the Weird 5 or better yet Fantastic 5, but no, not at all, they decided that treating me like shit and making me feel unwelcomed would have seemed much cooler. Pah! See if I care.

I strolled down the corridor in a rather sour mood thanks to the oh-so-wonderful Fab four; in my mind I envisioned them begging for my mercy as I tortured each one of them with my uncontrollable power. I snickered out loud; of course I would never have the guts to do such unthinkable harm to an individual yet alone the Fab four! But hey, cut me some slack, I got treated like shit earlier on. Of course I am pissed off!

Nevertheless, my ramblings were cut short when I noticed the big guys heading to what I believe an elevator. By big ones I mean folks like, white mane, red eyes, red head, Professor Charles, yup the older crew and they didn't look too happy. I watched them disappear, as what was an elevator entrance now turned into a book-case before my very own eyes.

"Whoops-sala! Now this you don't get to see everyday!" I practically rushed to the book-case examining every corner of it. I mean normally, you see this in the movies, on my sims 2 game but in real life? No way, I was dying to solve the puzzle, perhaps one needed to pull a book or a secret lever was hidden somewhere or maybe it works on voice command?

"Shall I help you with that?" The posh British accent right behind me…it scared the life out of me.

"Oh! I was…I was…just looking for…" I quickly turned around to face the person

A girl with purple hair smiled, "Oh let it be, I know what you were up to. Are you new here?"

"Yes…very. My name is Kiki. I just saw the rest…" I was stammering now, damn… caught right-handed, she would definitely have my ass reported.

"Psyloke, yes I look Japanese but that's another story." She laughed heartily, "Let's go in shall we?"

Go in? I thought, oh boy the purple haired Japanese girl with the British accent thought I was part of the big ones! Hmmmm, think quick Kiki. Now I decided just to come clean, but Miss purple pressed the red button right next to the bookshelf.

Oh so that's how you access it. We stepped into the elevator without a word and that was when I burst out.

"Ok! So I think you should know, I don't think they would want me in there! I'm just a student."

Her facial expression did not change, Psyloke just smiled at me mischievously.

"I know…neither am I. I'm just a student as well…but I am dying to know what these guys are up to."

I rolled my eyes, "You better have the right powers for this kindda stunt we are pulling…or rather about to pull I haven't even been here a week!"

The elevator came to a sudden halt and as the doors open my mouth stood open as well. Gone was the 17th century design, a world of modernization opened up to me. The basement or where ever we were had a technological design to it. And don't bother me explaining how; it just looked hi-tech and modern like what you see on Star Trek. I was stunned but Psyloke looked like she had been here before.

"We have our trainings here as well Kiki. As soon as they think you are fit to fight for the Mutant and Human Good, you'll be fed up of the place…" Her tone sounded bitter, I wanted to pry some more as to why she sounded so sarcastic but she continued, "Ok make us invisible!"

"Excuse me?" that came out of nowhere.

Her eyes widened, "Hurry the cameras will soon be enabled! Make us invisible!"

"I don't know…how?"

"Do it Kiki…I'm a telepath…I know YOU can!" She was now screaming at me. I don't like being screamed at but I guess when you are on a job, you just are. I closed my eyes and focused. On what, I didn't know but that's how I usually force my powers out. Let's see what Purple had in mind. Maybe she knew something about my powers that I didn't know. After all hadn't Charles mentioned that we discover things as we move on?

I opened my eyes and saw how satisfied purple looked.

"That was close, good job." She sounded relieved.

"But you can still see me…"

"Yes, all I had to do was interlock with your mind, don't worry we both are invisible. Look at the camera; it can't detect us…now shall we?" She led the way and I followed, still at awe with myself at the fascination that I could be invisible.

"We will keep significant distance Kiki, as you might grow week and we will be uncovered." She whispered while gracefully tip toeing along the corridors.

"I feel fine, Psyke" I said rather confidently. She smiled at me; I think she liked the nick name I had just newly formulated for her.

We halted near a door and I saw all of them. The Professor, fiancé, Gabe the angel (Angel Gabriel hence the nickname Gabe), white mane and others I hadn't had the pleasure of meeting. A blue elf and a blue fuzz ball in a lab jacket were amongst them. Purple and I froze for a second as Hair-for-horns passed us by. He stopped right at the door. Looking to his right were I was plastered against the wall, Purple hid beside me, he was sniffing around, but luckily for us he shrugged it off and walked in.

"Sorry I'm late…Y'need to freshen this place up…smells fishy…What's new?"

Purple looked at me sternly.

"Hey!!! I had a shower..." I whispered in my defense.

"Must be me, luv. Alright let's see what the team is up to." She motioned me to hurry in, as I stepped in the door was closing behind us. Purple however kept a strange device near the lock and I knew that, that device would come in handy later on.

The Professor began, "There has been some disturbing news as the Mutant Resistance and the Brotherhood are doubling their forces. The Brotherhood has declared war on mankind and mankind has declared war on all mutants."

Everyone in the room started talking all at once,

"Who are the Brotherhood?" I whispered over to my companion.

"Our enemies…I'll brief you later. Just LISTEN!" I nodded my head, with her around; life in this place wouldn't be so bad. After this, I will let her know about the Fab four hopefully she will be on my team. If this stunt works in our favor, I am sure she would not refuse.

I watched hair-for horns, he didn't seem at ease, he was pacing around as if in search of something, maybe our presence? But after everyone seemed to calm down he finally spoke,

"Nothin'new then. What are we going to do about it, X?"

"Listen first on what the Professor has to say, Logan." Fiancé said authoritatively.

"Ah don't remember asking you, sunshine…"

I like this dude! However moody he was hair-for-horn is one heck of a guy!

"Angel on his recent trip has uncovered something out of the ordinary. Have you heard about Neyaphem?" The Professor asked.

Everyone fell silent…except for the blue elf, "Zat name…"

"Yes, Kurt…The Neyaphem are a group of demon possessed mutants from the ancient times…" he was interrupted by Ms. Monroe, "How far back, Charles?"

I looked at her in admiration; her voice was melodic and strong. She was listening in carefully and thoughtfully. I noticed that I was not the only one admiring this.

There was fiancé, who tried his best to focus on the Professor and perhaps his red head (who tried to get his attention) but couldn't help shooting white mane glances now and then. Then we had Gabe who wouldn't stop smiling at her and Logan whose looks never departed fiancé's but at the corner of his eye watching white mane carefully and searching for something in this room. Give up already! You can't find us! I and my new found friend are invisible! Ha! Hilarious! The whole lot!

"We are talking biblical times, Storm. The Neyaphem are led by…"

"Azrael!" the blue elflike demon that was Kurt completed the Professor's words.

"Are you okay, Nightcrawler?" White mane sounded worried, a concerned look overshadowing her face.

Did she just call, the blue elf man with the german accent Nightcrawler? Funny, these code names…

"Ja, Ja…Ororo…I jast…please Professor, go on with ze mission."

Charles cleared his throat, "The Neyaphem were the arch enemies of the Cheyarafim, an angel-like group of mutants. Many centuries ago the Cheyarafim managed to banish them into the Brimstone dimension before retiring to an eternal sleep. However it is widely believed that Azrael their leader managed to escape and now with the help of the Brotherhood, there are rumors that the Neyapham have successfully infiltrated our dimension. If this is true my fellow x-men, then we are in grave danger."

"Well, doc, I guess we got us some more mutant cowards to handle if ya ask me…" Hair-for-horns seemed at ease, if not mistaken, he seemed very happy about the news.

"No, Wolverine. I and Nightcrawler should know, being descendants of both the Neyaphem and Cheyarafim respectively. They are more powerful. The Neyaphem will ensure ruin on all man kind…The demons that possess them are out of this world and over the years, they have been crazed by the injustice they felt was placed on them. They will kill for pleasure, they will kill for revenge, they will not stop…once they are done with man-kind…they will devour anything that is left living until…it is just them…" Angel's voice sounded fearful. Heck, even I, felt scared…so is this what my kind is dealing with. Not only humans were against us, but fellow mutants…yes, demon possessed mutants but still…I wasn't safe. I glanced at Purple who like me seemed to be distressed by this. She didn't look at me though; her focus was on the village elders. I smiled- village elders…now that's a term for the X-men.

"Professor what are we going to do?" Red head asked sounding more like she was pleading…I don't know about the rest of the X-men but her personality just gives me the creeps. I don't even feel sorry for her. I mean she is nice to me but even though, I just find it hard to take someone like her genuine. There she goes asking the professor like he's gonna save her _Ohh Professor what are we going to do?_ Shheeshh Ms. Grey! He doesn't know, that's why he's calling you all in here…to HELP do something. I was getting agitated.

"How sure are we that they have crossed over?" Our ever confident Red eye asked.

Angel sighed, I could sense that he was slightly restless as well, he didn't seem like he wanted to stand there all day, "Pretty sure, my sources never fail me…"

"So we just gonna watch them, bub? That's the plan?" Hair-for-horns began pacing around again. He was making me nervous…only because I felt that he was constantly searching for something…searching for me…I tried to catch Purple's attention, tried to tell her we gotta go…that I was feeling queasy and my head was acting up. She motioned me to calm down.

"I'll have a talk with Magneto…If this is true, then I have no choice. We need to find the Cheyarafim. We need their help…" Professor said quietly.

Angel shook his head, "They are black and white…their self-righteousness might turn on us…one is never sure."

"Angel, the professor is right…if the Brotherhood has the Neyaphem on their side…we are too weak. We need the help of others similar to them…and who have defeated them before." Ororo added thoughtfully.

"A rat!!!!!" Hair-for-horns interrupted them. He was looking at Purple who was forming right in front of them.

"Shit!" Psyloke exclaimed, she turned to me but I stood in shock. For Psylocke was changing in front of me as well. "What's wrong…Get us out!"

"You are blue!!!!!!!" I screamed. The others were approaching us…

Puple-turned-blue smiled,

"The name is Mystique! Remember that, Kiki…" The last thing I saw was her blue fist launching straight to my face….

within seconds I had passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Traitor in our Mist**

Slowly I began to regain consciousness. The last thing I remembered was "my friend", Purple, turning Blue and HITTING ME RIGHT IN THE FACE! I winced in pain, getting up slowly and noticing the lab wearing blue fuzz ball's back facing me.

"You are finally up child. If I were you I would lay still, as I have administered quite an abundant dosage of antihistamine in your body." The blue gorilla smiled at me.

"Say what?" I had not understood a word he said, to me it sounded like gibberish.

"You are still feeling drowsy, Kiki. You should rest."

"Oh? No, no, no…I want to go home! I'm done with this place…" I tried to stand up but almost fell to the floor, had it not been for the blue gorilla aka fuzz ball, who had caught me.

"I'm afraid you have a lot of explaining to do. Up you go…Now rest." He had swung me up, back on the funny looking operating table. My goodness, these people didn't even place me on a bed…but on an operating table. Oh let this be a dream.

"Everyone is mad, huh?" I asked him shyly, he seemed nice, he seemed decent but not decent enough to help me flee from this place. "Ok, before everyone pounces on me…can you at least tell me why Psyloke turned blue and why she said her name is Mystery?"

"Mystique…well as of now, everyone assumes you have the answer to that! What were you doing with the enemy?" a puzzled look appeared on him, he was beginning to think twice about me.

"The enemy??? Believe me…Mr….uh, uh?" I did not know what to call him.

"Dr. Hank McCoy…"

"Yeah…Dr…I don't know…Ouch! MY FACE HURTS!" I screamed as a sudden surge of pain transcended my body like lightning, from my face down to the tip of my toes.

"You might need some more pain killers…" He rushed to his tray and was already grasping at an injection.

"Noooo….I am fine, the pain will pass." I exhaled, "Do you have an ice pack perhaps?"

He handed me one impishly, I guess I had insulted the name of science by asking for an ordinary ice pack but right now, I didn't care. If friendly old Hank was treating me this way, how much more the others? White mane? Fiancé? Red head? The Professor? And oh, how could I forget Hair-for-horns? They would skin me alive. I placed the ice pack on my pounding eye while awaiting my jury.

_Shwwwoosshhh_

The sound of the door sliding open, I looked up and behold...they strutted in. All of them including Wing boy and the blue elf, all were heading towards me, ready to pounce on me…ready to devour me…their newly recruited traitor…I was a traitor!

"Y'ave alotta explainin' tah do kid!" I cringed as I saw Logan practically pouncing on me, "HOW DO YA KNOW HER?"

I dropped the ice-pack. Everyone around me didn't bother to stop him, instead they all watched, watch him try to get me into talking. Like what the police did to murder suspects, what do you call it? Questioning? Interrogation? Lie detector test? Torture?

"I…I…she came up to me." I no longer felt the drowsiness nor the pain, it had all suddenly disappeared, numbness had now taken over.

"How? Phi Phi! How?" He still called me Phi Phi…on a good day I would have laughed, but he was scaring me. We were face to face, his eyes were piercing into mine, they were red with fury. I could feel his hot cigar-breath on my face. He held me by my shirt…never had I been treated this way…not even by bullies.

"She appeared behind me, said her name was Psyloke and told me to take her in…she led me downstairs where all of you were and she told me to make us invisible! And…I…I…did!" I was now dangling on my feet, as he seemed to be lifting me up, my eye caught White mane's . She saw me pleading…I didn't know why she hesitated. Didn't these guys trust me? Was I that much of a stranger? I thought they called me family!

"Y' fuckin' Lil…"

_Shhhhh _

I could feel the coolness of the metal blades that had burst out of his knuckles on my chin.

"I…am…telling the truth, Sir…" I closed my eyes tightly awaiting the worse as I could feel the blades pressure increasing on my skin.

" ENOUGH! Let her be!" The voice that belonged to the white haired African thundered across the lab.

Logan retracted his blades, he bit his lip and let go of me. I slumped to the floor, Ororo and Jean rushed towards me, as Logan walked out of the room.

"As far as m'concerned she knows Mystique…she's bad news Ro, and YOU know it…humph!"

He was gone but the others stood there, all eyes on me…Phi Phi, the traitor.

"I didn't know who she was…" I tried to stop the tears from coming.

"Shh, it's ok child…We know. Logan…he is just bitter…Mystique and him…they have a past." Ororo hugged me tight, it was there and then that I broke down in tears. I held her tight and cried my eyes out while Jean, stroked my hair as the antihistamine finally had a chance to kick in and I fell into a deep and soothing sleep.

I woke up on my bed, it wasn't daylight anymore, but the sun was about to set. I guess one can say that I had been out for hours. I walked to the mirror and examined my face. The right side was badly swollen and my right eye had blue spots all around it. I tried touching my face but cringed as my finger brushed lightly across it.

Transfixed I focused on myself in the mirror…within minutes I watched how my swellings were reducing and the black patch around my eye was gradually disappearing.

Shit I was healing myself! How is this possible? I don't remember having healing powers, yet alone invisibility! I sat down on my bed, thinking to myself about what was happening to me. Was I mutating? Had Psyloke/Mystique done this to me? Is there something I was reacting to that Fuzz ball had administered in my system? All these questions were rummaging in my head until a slightly audible knock on the door was heard.

I ignored it, hoping the person would just think I was asleep and come bug me another time. Preferable in the next life. I was just waiting for Charles and the rest to inform me when I could pack my bags and go to my parents. I looked at my cell…it was time to call them and tell them I was coming home.

"Kiki?"

I did not answer, it was Warren. I did not want to see any of them. They had all judged me, all of them except for Monroe. All the rest had judged me and deemed me guilty. I hated the big ones more than I hated the Fab Four. Oh, Flame boy and his group would revel in the news of my disloyalty to the team. They would celebrate, seeing that they didn't want me around them in the first place.

The angel walked in my room…I should have known the door would not have been locked.

"Hey…" he said softly.

I turned my back at him. "What do you want?" I asked, I was stopping myself from crying again…why was I crying? I did not understand. Perhaps only because I had seen these guys as my replacement for family. I had admired each one of them, especially Logan. I liked everything about him, his demeanor, his courage, his bad boy attitude…yet out of all of them…he hated me the most.

"I came to apologize…I still can't take the look of you helplessly begging for our help out of my head."

"I never did that!" I stood up facing him, "Where the fuck do you get your ideas from?"

"I'm sorry, Kiki. I didn't mean it like that…when Logan was attacking you with mean words…we should have intervened." He was looking down to the floor.

"Miss Munroe…she did."

"She hates herself for having intervened too late…"

Ah so this is what it was really about. His girlfriend is feeling guilty so now have a talk with me and have me say no, it is ok, I forgive her so he can get back to her and be the hero he is so desperately trying to be. Well Gabe watch this,

"Good…she should and she should hate herself even more!" I added self righteously.

"I understand…I would feel the same way too. You have healed exceptionally!" He placed his hands on my face, "If I remember clearly, those wounds…they would have taken weeks to heal."

"Well…I got a little healing factor in me…" I tried to brush him away.

"You should see the professor. He is dying for a chat and explain to him what really happened. You don't need to explain to all of us…Jean…she read your mind."

"She what???" My heart rate increased. My thoughts went straight to White mane and fiancé.

"No, it was during Logan's interrogation. She knew you were telling the truth."

"Did you?"

Angel paused, he was trying to get his words together and when he finally did, he looked up at me and spoke softly, "I did not know what to think…but as I watched carefully, I knew Mystique had tricked you. These are one of the realities we face. As X-men, you should always be weary. We are surrounded by a lot of enemies. The professor will sit you down, as clearly one should question why Mystique picked you of all people?"

"Perhaps…I was just at the wrong place in the wrong time?" I shrugged my shoulders.

Warren nodded, "Perhaps so…" he got up and walked to the door turning to me, "But that is not how the Brotherhood operates…" before eventually closing the door shut.

I stood in my room in silence, as my memory took me some hours back….

"_Who are the Brotherhood?"_

"_Our enemies…I'll brief you later…Just LISTEN!"_

Why that treacherous snake……


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Summer Nights Revelation**

I silently opened my door, creeping slowly out of my room and heading down the corridor. I did not want anyone to see me. By now news would have spread about my unfortunate encounter and my brilliant accomplishment of having permitted and assisted one of our greatest enemies into our safe house… SINGLE HANDEDLY! Yes I, Kiki, the traitor. I knew people knew, only for the mere fact that people talk and that rumors, if possible could travel as fast as the speed of light!

Silently walking down the stairs I remembered my newly discovered ability. No, not the healing one, the one that got me in trouble in the first place and left me crying like a baby in front of the entire team! Invisibility. So I focused and voila it worked. The problem with it was that, I was not sure if I was really invisible, only upon reaching a mirror did I know that my reflection was no where to be found. A sense of pride embodied me.

All jokes apart, I walked pass the Fab four who were chilling in the living room watching re-runs of Friends. Rogue was lying on Bobby's chest while lifeless Matter and Flame boy were playing with a deck of cards. I shook my head disapprovingly. God I hated them. But I had to focus, I was heading to one place only. Professor Charles Xavier's office, for only he could explain what was happening to me. So I continued my journey and was relieved to find the Professor on his desk deeply engrossed in a book. I shut the door behind me…

_It is safe to appear in front of me Kiki…I have, after all been expecting you._

I appeared before him, "Thanx Prof…I need to talk to you about…"

"Your powers…" he closed the book he was reading and moved away from his table, "Please have a seat," pointing at the couch next to his desk.

I made myself comfortable, "Yes sir…My powers…they are different."

The Professor did not take his eyes off my face. He had noticed how fast I had recovered. "Your powers like all of us are very unique…What makes yours intriguing is that you have not discovered them yet."

"So? You mean…new abilities will be popping up every now and then?" My enthusiasm waned.

"While you were passed out, Hank and I discovered something, which might I add is simply fascinating about you."

"What?" I was tired, the short invisibility period had made me tired quickly, funny for it lasted a lot longer when I was with that traitor from the Brotherhood!

"Kiki…" Hank McCoy, the fuzzy gorilla walked into the office still in his lab coat, "Hope you don't mind me joining in…"I doubt he ever takes that off. "Your mutant DNA is so structured that should your sensors discern other sensors of slight similarity yet differential structure, they will succumb to intricate duplication which henceforth alters the DNA, temporarily."

I look at Dr. McCoy, "Meaning?"

Before the blue Dr. could answer me, Professor X smiled, "Your gift…is that you can copy powers.."

"I'm an impostor?" I place my hand on my forehead, "So these powers, I get them from other mutants?"

They nodded their heads, with Hank adding, "And you make it even better! For example Kitty's ability to pass through solid matter, you enhanced it by being invisible."

"This is too much…how did the brotherhood know?"

The professor paused before speaking in a firm manner, "I believe that, yes you were closely watched by the brotherhood, as they mostly spy on our new students who they deem suitable for recruitment. However with Mystique, I must agree that it was purely coincidental…"

"Wrong place wrong time, huh?" I asked and they both nodded, "Did I get my healing factor from Wolverine?"

"You didn't get ademantium, however it was either from him or from angel as both possess healing factors.." Hank came closer to me and studied my face carefully, "The speed of the recovery is amazing,"

"Now, now Beast…she is not one of your experiments." Charles laughed out loud, "Is there anything else we can help you with?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, I…thought…I was going home."

Charles caught the eye of Beast who immediately got the picture, raised his arms and bade his farewell, he then turned to me "I prefer speaking to you in private. You are young and restless Kiki…yet a whole world awaits you. Please follow me out to the terrace…"

We proceeded to the terrace, from there I had the perfect view of the mansion's gardens and labyrinths.

"This is your home now…and you should remember this, we are all not perfect. It might take some time to socialize and make friends. But remember this, over here you can be who you want to be. You have Storm, Scott, Jean and myself here all the time to talk to. You have others like Angel and Logan. Beast, Kurt your age mates, Kitty, John, Bobby and Marie…"

"I'm sorry," I interrupted, "Who is Marie? And why do you call Dr. McCoy, Beast?"

"Marie? Maybe you know her by the name of Rogue a sweet child, she too came with a rebellious nature in her."

"I am not rebellious, Professor…" I watched the night take over the day and closed my eyes as the gentle summer breeze swiftly passed by me.

"You are right…I have seen far worse. Beast is Dr. McCoy's codename. You have not met Marie?"

"Oh I have…" I looked at him sarcastically, "What a sweet girl!"

"Now, now child…your parents were not wrong entrusting you to us…I can tell you it was a difficult choice to make for a parent. For your parents especially!"

"I tried calling them…."

"Signal is bad, unfortunately…they will be visiting you on a monthly basis, however…so don't you worry. Ah look at the sky, there is Angel, doing one of his night flights…" Charles watched for a brief second before turning to me, "You will do just well here…"

I nodded in agreement, "The briefing was cut short, you know very well I overheard most of it…are we in grave danger?"

Charles focus was again on Angel, a worried look appeared on his face and I watch the wrinkles on his forehead double in number, "My friend Magneto, is the leader of the Brotherhood, Mystique will surely inform him on what she has discovered today and he will be expecting me, as always, to come meet him and discourage him from whatever he is doing."

"So…you are not sure about the Neyaphem? You call Magneto your friend?" I was beginning to be baffled why would this man call his enemy, a friend.

He shook his head, "Ah Kiki, we once were friends…Time and opinions have made us what we are today. Fighting on opposite sides due to what we believe in. I stand for both human and mutant good…he stands for mutant good…his hate however for humans have demolished that what he stands for, war can never bring peace, my child. This he should have known…"

I thought for a second before speaking, "Professor, I cannot hate humans…only because my parents are humans. I hate that they do not understand us, I want them to understand us and not feel that it is a disease to be a mutant. I hate them for making us fear and I don't understand why the brotherhood would turn against fellow mutants. When we should be standing together."

A smile appeared across his face, he had obviously had this conversation with countless of youths countless of times over the number of years, "Opinions create enemies, my dear Kiki. Oh there are times when the X-men and the Brotherhood had to come as one, there were times like that. But Magneto and I we have our own fight. I miss my friend dearly, but we are both stubborn and we both stand firmly to what we believe in. I believe in educating people about mutants, there are bad ones of course, but have they forgotten that there are bad humans as well? Such is life…and to your question regarding the Neyaphem, I am not sure and I have my doubts I do not think it is easy for Azrael to enter into our dimension…I need to look into Magneto's eyes to see how far he has gone this time…" he held my hands, "This is life, Kiki…I shall retreat to bed, for early morning I shall meet this friend of mine…"

"Good night, Professor." I looked at the sky and noticed the Winged man descending.

"Do you fly?" he asked me.

"Yes I do…but not as high up as you!" I chirped.

"Come on….let me see what you got!"

Finally a chance to unwind. I took to the starry night. My flight was not as fast or high as that of Angels nor was I capable of soaring and gliding into the air, smoothly that is…Nope that was entirely for Birds! However as I maneuvered my way through the sky I came to a sudden halt as I could hear voices in my head.

"_Scott!"_

It was White mane calling after Scott, I circled the air and remained afloat, had I copied professor X mind reading abilities or Wolverine's ability of heightened hearing? I listened in….

"_What is wrong with you, Scott?"_

"_I can't help but feel jealous…"_

"_Jealous? Jealous of whom, dear."_

"_Ro…the way he looks at you?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Warren…"_

"_He is a dear friend, who cares about me a lot…and I do care about him…"_

"_I must be putting you through hell?"_

"_Yes, Scott…you are, for I look at Jean and I look at her spirit, the kindness she harnesses…She doesn't deserve this…"_

"_I know, I need to end it…but I am afraid."_

"_Of what?"_

"_The team…we are their leaders…we are not exactly leading by example, Ro."_

"_I was once told that wise men lead with the heart as well…"_

"_Not all the time Ro…not all the time."_

"_I will not wait for you forever…it's been a year now…"_

"_Please Ro…don't leave me!"_

"_I won't Scott…but one day, if you do not decide…I will be forced to…"_

_*Sound of them kissing passionately…._

"Dammit!!!!" I curse out loud, those two were still seeing each other. Of course they were just because a lot has been happening in my life doesn't mean their chapter had just ended. I sighed disappointedly…Maybe I should talk to Miss Ro, maybe she just needs someone to talk to.

"Hey, Kiki! What's keeping you at the same spot?" Angel flew to my side.

"Uhh, nothing…was just admiring the scenery…" He didn't believe me instead he smiled mischievously and headed downwards, I followed suit immediately.

Oh those two were so busted. I started to scream as we were fast approaching ground level.

Warren arrived on ground before I did, only because he was way faster than I was. As I finally reached the ground minutes later, I noticed that my winged friend was now sitting on the grass with white mane. They were laughing and having a fun time pointing at the stars.

In the not so far distance, I noticed a young man standing on top of the hill. His gaze was clearly fixed on the two friends. I knew instantly who it was, after all it is not every time you notice the red sparkle coming off the figures eyes….

Indeed, not every time….Not every time, at all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Showdown**

The library has always been a place of solace for me…I know, you are definitely thinking to yourself, Hmm she doesn't seem like the type, but hey, I am! Maybe if you took a closer look at me, analyze my character, you know, examine the circumstances then you would probably say, Ah I see where she is coming from. On a serious note, look at me…I am basically un-friend-able, if there is even such a word. I mean look how well I got on with people like the Fab Four, oh don't worry I shall not rant about them this time. But Look! Or Purple? I hardly make friends and if I do, they seem to just put me in a whole lot of unnecessary problems. Like for instance the one I had earlier with the whole team! A historical moment for me, I went from being one of the pack to not having a pack and eventually being regarded as a traitor…oh so the rest believed my story. But look at people like Hair-for-horns, he hates my guts. Then we have Fuzz ball and the blue elf who before that day , didn't even know I existed. What kind of first impression did I give these guys? Exactly my point!

Here I was in a mansion, stuck with people who were just like me, yet I didn't feel like I fit in. I'm a bit at ease now, the talk with Charles was brilliant, it made me think and come to terms with the fact that, so I made one mistake…I was tricked, live with it. Wings sure got over the fact more quickly than I had expected. Heck, he invited me for a night flight with him. Although he later abandoned me to be with the woman of his dreams who he is too shy to confess his love to and who unfortunately has given her love to another, who might I add is reciprocating this love but however is unable to come out with their secret affair because he is currently with someone he has been with since God knows when, who by the way is totally smitten by him and does not see what the hell is going on between him and her best friend! Sheesh, the crazy world I live in, but you know what, sitting back and watching this funny love drama has been quite entertaining for me.

So here we have it, I'm away from my parents, my age mates in this school don't seem to like me, why? I have not the slightest clue. White mane is sleeping with red head's fiancé, the only friend I thought I was ever going to have turned out to be a treacherous snake and wolf hates my guts! Seriously hair-for-horns can't stand me…and I? Well take for instance, just a couple of hours ago, after my flight with Wings who abandoned me for White mane, I decided to head to the library, upon approaching the corridor I see Logan coming in the opposite direction…I turned around and fled! I am not proud of that! But honestly, what was I supposed to do? The dude openly admitted that he didn't trust me, he also, if I remember clearly, tried to puncture my chin with three very sharp blades that popped out of his knuckles out of no where! Now I know what White mane meant by "retractable ade-whatever claws". But to top it all, he would have done it, he would have stabbed me, I know he would have, if she hadn't stopped him….the way he dropped me on the floor like a bag of potatoes…priceless! So YEAH, I have every right to flee from him! Every right! I don't like the guy, do you think he minds? No he doesn't, so whenever I see him, I help the two of us by turning the other way. Both our lives are better that way, saves him the hassle to want to strangle me and saves me from being dead, period. I also made a mental note, NOT to take up self defense class as I remembered him telling me earlier (before I was branded a traitor!) that he taught the class. Who needs self defense classes anyways, with powers like mine…Whoohooo!

Anyways, I found myself in the library, after clearly noticing that Wings did not have my time anymore. The array of books found here is simply amazing! I have never seen so many books since my last field trip to the Public Library in NYC! The books that were of interest to me where located in the religious section. Yes, I wanted to know more about the Neyaphem and Cheyarafim guys. I wanted to know what they were all about. The books I picked were written by all sorts theologists, demonologists, religious fanatics, historians and so forth.

I skimmed through the pages carefully, an hour passed and I found myself having sufficient information about the Neyaphem…

_Azazel or Azrael the leader of the Neyapham will one day return to this world with the help of his children and his army of demons. _

I read that line over and over again, I don't know why but the fact that this was a prophecy made me shudder.

_Fear the wrath of his vengeance as his army marches on Earth to claim that what is rightfully his. Sun and Moon will become one on that day as his minions devour the essence of Earth. _

_He will come to us and remind us in his words_

_"Because I am Semihazah, Duma, Keriel, Mastema, Beliar, Gadreel, and Beelzebub. And most commonly called Satan."_

_The demon world will prevail once more and those that assist will be rewarded greatly._

What the hell? I went over the last line again, _those that assist will be rewarded greatly. _Who wrote this book? Well we are all entitled to our own opinions, I sigh and continue my reading,

_The Neyapham were ordinary men living before the time the chosen one they call Christ was born. They saw and believed in the teachings of Azazel. He promised them power and power is what they got in return for serving him. The demon nation is powerful and ever faithful to their Lord Azazel who will ensure the total domination of the world which can only be achieved by the destruction of Man kind's Christianity and it's allies, one of them being the Cheyarafim. _

_The Cheytarafim are a race of angels so blinded by their justice and self-righteousness that they failed to see the harm caused by their deceived virtuous nature. They are believed to have defeated and banished Azazel's nation of demon warriors, however, unlike the great one, Azazel, they will never return. For the Cheyarafim along with the war had seen the last of it's kind._

_Descendants, are many, but they will not have the strength of what was before…they have been weakened by their sins. _

_The time will come for the Neyaphems to rise and this time, they will surely succeed._

My whole body felt cold, I didn't like what I was reading. All the books had mentioned the same. That the Cheyarafim had died out. Others say that they mated with humans and hence disappeared from history. But the one story that remained the same was that Azazel or Azrael (different books spell his name differently) would come back again and this time he would succeed.

"You!"_ Flick!_

I closed my book and took a deep breath. Honestly I did not have time for this and really this person was asking for it. I sluggishly faced my speaker, it was no one other than Flame boy.

"Yes? How can I help you?" my speech was drawling as I forced a yawn.

He peered at my table, "Studying witch craft, are we now?"

"If you are going to pick on me, then I suggest you do it another time…it has been a long night and I am heading to bed…" I carried my books and tried to push my way pass him.

"What are you up to?" He bravely stood in front of me, blocking my path.

"Seriously, John…"

"I heard what you did! And yet they let you go!" He shoved me, my books fell to the floor a long with it, sheets of paper notes I had made…he stared down at my written content, I had stupidly written down words like Brotherhood, Magneto, etc "What the fuck are you up to?"

"I don't want to fight with you!" I was controlling my temper, my anger was rising, how dare he touch me.

"Ha!" he said accompanied by annoying laughter, "Do you intend on intimidating me? Kitty and Bobby saw how Logan almost made you wet your pants."

He was still talking, but I couldn't hear him anymore, it was as if I had blocked him out of my mind, I picked up my notes and books and placed them under my left arm. I noticed he was playing with that damn lighter of his. For a second I stood watching him, why was he always with this lighter? He never seemed to let go of it, it was almost as if the lighter was a part of him…like his weapon.

"Hey! Psycho!" He pushed me to the wall, moving closer to me. His face was millimeters away from mine.

And then it hit me, "You…now I get it…you can't…" my eyes were focused on his lighter, he was still breathing on my face.

"Can't what? What are you talking about?" He moved a few steps away from me.

I looked up at him, for he was a head taller than me, a crazed look was in my eyes and a psychotic smile appeared on my face, it was like I had discovered the secret ingredient to eternity.

"You…You can't generate Fire!" I began to laugh, "You need a catalyst…that bloody lighter is your catalyst!"

He pushed me hard, "Shut up! You Bitch!"

"OOOFF!!!" My back slammed against the wall and the books fell to the ground once more…yet I was still laughing, "Ah, ah, ah…John." I said waving my finger at him, "Hit a soft spot, did I?"

I did! Because I noticed his fist turning into flames, with the help of his lighter of course, I cleared my throat, "Before you throw that thing on me, please remember the consequences, I am a stu…"

"I don't care what you are! You are a traitor!!!!" He was screaming at me, his voice was trembling and tears were forming in his eyes. I thought to myself immediately, Shit Kiki, this guy is a troubled youth! Great Job hitting on his weak spot! How was I supposed to know that him not being able to create fire was one of his failures in life? Heck if that was one of his failures, I wouldn't want to know the rest.

I stood firm, "You are forcing me to do something I don't want to do!"

He smiled, "Your telekinesis is no match compared to what is going to happen to you!"

I shook my head and I said slowly, "Maybe…but you burning me to ashes, wont work, you see…simply for the mere fact, that in this brief interchange between the two of us, I have managed to learn something…that you…till this very day! Have NOT the slightest idea of knowing HOW to do…" I raised my right fist and turned it into flames, "Generating fire…"

He took a huge jump back, "What the fuck? How did you…it's not in your mutant bio."

I smiled, satisfaction clearly written on my face. But Flame boy's surprise waned as his face turned a fiery red he raised both his arms over his head -a huge ball of flame was forming above him right before my very own eyes.

I was calculating in my head what to do, I knew instantly that talking myself out of this wouldn't help in fact it would make things worse…seeing how bitter I had made him. I decided on flame for flame…so I created my ball of flames…as I was about to swing my arms forward and…he was too….

"STOP IT!!!! THE TWO OF YOU!"

A heavy gust of wind pushed me to the corner of the library…I saw my enemy inches away from me.

I looked up and looking down at us, with a lot of worry on their faces, was White Mane and Red eye.

"What has befallen the two of you?" Ororo's voice drained into my ears…

His arms folded and in a clear and stern manner Scott commanded, "You TWO…in my office NOW!"

Both teachers walked ahead of us, as we sluggishly followed them. I didn't say a word to Zippo Flame boy. No I had other things to worry about. Seems like everywhere I go…I just have the natural gift of getting into trouble.

I notice Ororo turn to face me, as we were walking to Scott's office, I guess she was either thinking what I was thinking…I also guessed that she probably felt sorry for me…at least I hope she did.

_**Thank you for the reviews…However few they are, they have somewhat help keep the story going. For that you all have my thanks…Big thanks to kendrat and paramore fanatic!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Older Siblings We Never Had…**

Oh, yes! My life was officially over. No X-men had nearly done half as much damage as I had done today. I was stressed, pissed off and extremely tired…and we can all thank Zippo here for my current state.

So there we were, the two of us, side by side, shoulders slumped staring blatantly at the floor as One Eye aka Red eye aka Cyclops aka Scott Summers circled around us admonishing our previous behavior.

Ms Munroe on the other hand sat comfortably on Red Eye's desk, legs crossed, every now and then she stood up to stretch. I did not notice her expression as I was too shy to raise my head and look her in the eye. Nope I was fine looking at her faded jeans.

"Do you two realize that you are on the same team?" Scott raised the question, his voice kept on getting a pitch higher, "As part of a team this shouldn't be…we are family here…"

He was ranting on and on, about unity and loyalty…I wasn't listening, instead I was admiring his office. Pictures of everyone on his desk, on the walls…including white mane, but predominantly pictures of his red head. So Scott taught mathematics, interesting….

"Kiki!" The man with the red shades called out my name, "Are you even listening?"

I quickly looked to the ground, I heard John Zippo hold his laugh, my hands instinctively balled into fists.

"What's so funny, John? You should be ashamed of yourself, as the older student here and knowing our creed, which I have explained to you with passion over and over… you have absolutely no excuse for this kind of behavior!" Scott shook his head, clearly he was extremely disappointed in John because the entire time, he seemed to blaming him more than me. Heck I'm not saying that Flame boy didn't deserve it. I'm just pointing out what I was noticing.

"As for you, Kiki…" Ororo calmly interrupted Scott, "Having spoken to Charles on a one on one basis, I wouldn't have expected this from you."

What are we your kids? I thought to myself, I looked at Flame boy and he too clearly seemed baffled at this type of mothering and fathering from both of them. If he only knew half the story….

Scott took a deep breath before continuing, "Not all the X-men get along, guys! But we are civil…"

You pretend! I thought, stopping myself from smiling, silly guy, I knew they were all pretending, for instance Scott couldn't stand Angel, I knew that for sure…if he had half the guts me and Flame boy had, he would have done far worse to Angel than what Flame boy and I were planning on doing to ourselves…

"What's so funny?" I think shades was looking at me, I wasn't sure because behind those red shades I couldn't see his eyes. How do Munroe and Grey deal with this? Not being able to look at his eyes…I mean that's what attracts me to guys in the first place- their eyes! I caught a glimpse of Flame boy's eyes and shuddered…thank heavens his eyes were nothing to write home about!

"Kiki? Scott is asking you a question?" Ororo was getting agitated, I think I was slowly loosing my spot on her favorite list. If she even had one.

I thought quickly, I was tired and wanted to go to bed, "Miss Munroe and Mr. Summers…"

John let out a sigh but before he could butt in and ruin my game plan I quickly added,

"This is all a misunderstanding!" I started smiling.

White mane got up from the desk while fiancé stopped circling around us, in fact he moved towards me looking me straight in the eyes,

I walked over to Flame boy and held his shoulder, "See…John and I were just displaying our abilities….I told him I could copy any…."

"That did not look like a display of talent to me, did it to you , Ro?"

Ororo shook her head, "You are not trying to get out of this, Kiki…are you?"

I raised my hands showing defeat, "So, John and I aren't the best of friends, but believe me…no harm was intended. I just wanted to prove to him that I could do what he asked me to do…you know dampen his ego…" I jokingly punched Flame boy on the shoulder, who was still adjusting to my sudden character change.

Rubbing his shoulder, John smiled uneasily, "Yeah Scott…we sorta got carried away…I'm sorry I disappointed you…I'm sorry Ms. Munroe.." he gave Scott, the sincerest look I had ever seen on a person. Damn, I didn't know Zippo had it in him! That look definitely made wonders as the man standing before us grabbed Zippo by the neck and playfully shuffled his head.

"Don't do it again, kid!" Scott was all smiles now.

I looked at Ororo, who was still watching my every move. I shrugged my shoulders.

"There were a lot of valuable paperwork in there, Kiki. What if it had all blown out of proportion?" She raised her eyebrow, John and I might have convinced Scott but Miss O was certainly not bawled over.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Munroe…I" I was rubbing my foot on the carpet, I clearly did not know what else to say.

She smiled however and patted me gently on my back.

"Do you have an older sister Kiki?" she asked softly

I shook my head slowly, "No…"

"Then, my dear…I want you to look at me as your sister…your older sister, you can tell me anything. And do call me by my first name from now on…" she giggled and hugged me.

I smiled, "Sure Ro…thanks." We were still in an embrace, the look on John's face hadn't escaped me. He was watching us carefully and I instantly knew that he did not like what she had just told me. Scott, on the other hand, loved it! He was all smiles from ear to ear but Zippo…I tried to smile at him, you know try and forget what happened to both of us earlier. Let bygones be bygones, and move on and be hopefully friends, he however, didn't smile back. Instead a sneer escaped his expression and I instantly knew that we were back to square one again.

The adults let us go ahead. The door was left open, I was too tired to bother myself at the endless possibilities those two had- especially now that they had just finished older brother-ing and older sister-ing Zippo and I.

Speaking of Zippo, he didn't say a word. We walked up the stairs, I noticed that his click of friends, yes the other members of the Fab 4, had been patiently waiting for him.

"Oh John! You ok? Tell us what happened?" The one called Kitty jumped and embraced him.

Kitty such a cute name for such a mean person…sheeshh., some people didn't deserve the names given to them…really.

"We saw you and Scott and Ro…the look on Scott's face...Wow! I knew he must have been extremely pissed off!" Bobby couldn't hide his excitement…like he was happy Scott was actually mad at John. Some friend you are, I thought to myself. Bobby was obviously jealous of Scott and John's brotherly-ness.

"Oh John…you know how you guys are so close…I hope he doesn't stay mad at you for long." Marie/Rogue/ White streak sighed. She placed her glove covered hands on his face.

I continued walking, pass them, because clearly they had all made up their mind to ignore me. I guess they all branded me a traitor and not worth their friendship…and believe me, such close-mindedness would fit nowhere near me…

What a day…what a strenuous day indeed. I smiled as I turned to head in the direction of my room, I caught John watching me. I do not know why he was staring at me. His expression was that of regret. Yes, for wouldn't any normal person at least say thanks for helping him out of a situation?

I guess not…because like people, mutants come in different characters as well. His pride would not let him say what he was contemplating to say…I know, I might be wrong. But I have seen that look before on countless of people.

Yes, in fact I saw that look couple of hours ago on almost all the X-men as they stood rooted to the ground unable to speak up…but wanting to…as the wolverine harassed me into a frenzied fright…yes I have seen that look before and John aka Zippo aka Flame Boy had that look…

Yet unlike Ororo Munroe, he did not have the courage to come forward and speak up.

"What a day!" I said out loud…

Shaking my head, as I walked towards my bed I took my jeans off and flung my shirt to the side I slumped on the bed lying on my back and with a smile of relief I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: So We Meet Again**

I had awoken from my deep slumber thanks to the absence of the much needed curtains. Yes, the sun rays had managed to break my sleep- AGAIN. Not that I mind, but after what had happened to me yesterday, staying indoors and sleeping-in the whole day would have been much appreciated. Tough Luck Kiki!

I was wallowing in my bed, before eventually deciding to get the day started.

"8 AM!!! Bloody hell!" I moaned out loud after taking a look at my cell phone.

It was too damn early to start the day. Sitting up straight in bed I felt the rumblings of my stomach. Then it hit me, yesterday, I wasn't able to grab a bite! To think about it, yesterday, I had an interrupted breakfast, no lunch and definitely no dinner. In fact, if it hadn't been for the intervention of White mane and One eye, I would have been a meal myself- barbeque! Yeah, dinner myself, courtesy of Zippo.

Enough! I had gotten myself ready and proceeded to the kitchen. Secretly I was glad I had woken up so early. Maybe that way I could avoid the rest of the team.

Being in the kitchen, felt like being in paradise. There I was indulging hungrily in the huge breakfast I had prepared for myself, lots of bread and butter with a cup of peppermint tea. Damn was I hungry, stopping only to take huge gulps of cold tea that I had prepared for myself because I was too impatient to boil hot water.

"Well, well, well…" The sultry voice caught my attention.

Could it be?

I swallowed my food hard before slowly looking up.

What stood before me was a blue woman. The Blue woman! The one they called Mystery or was it Mystique? Whatever it was…it was, her, the one that had betrayed me.

I jumped off my seat, "What the…"

"Now, now, now…Kiki…I thought we were friends? You wouldn't say something that harsh to a friend? Would you?" she was slowly walking towards me, her movement was cat-like and it scared the shit out of me.

"Get away from me! You! How did you get in here? Security!!!!" I was in a frenzy now, my eyes darting in all directions.

"Security?" she burst out laughing, "Goodness…" she stopped but her yellow eyes, yes they were yellow! They wouldn't leave me. They were draining into mine, like she was trying to hypnotize me.

Ok so shouting out "Security!" in the X-men fortress isn't exactly the wisest thing to do but tell me. What the hell would you have done? Ok, stop. Don't tell me.

"Can we talk?" she purred.

"I have NOTHING to say to you…you, traitor!" I was screaming, hopefully that would wake up some people round here.

"Traitor? Me? Now…Kiki? How dare you…yes I am with the Brotherhood, but does that make me traitor?" she smiled at me revealing a set of perfectly white teeth.

"I don't know and I don't care…" I was feeling uneasy and could feel the cold sweat trickling down my head.

She sighed, "No…Kiki, I am with the Brotherhood because I believe in what Magneto stands for."

"What do I care what he stands for? I don't even know the man. Now leave me be, please. Thanks to you I am in enough trouble already!" I was unconsciously moving further away from her.

"You are young, child!"

Child?? Did she just call me child? Who the hell does she think she is?

The scaly blue figurine with the fiery red slicked back hair obviously did not care how uncomfortable she made me feel, she was advancing with slow steps. Her movements were not only making me nervous but I felt my eyes twitching and my palms growing all sweaty.

"Kiki…do you even know what the Brotherhood stands for? Give us a chance and see, there are many like you and Magneto mentors them."

I waved my hand, "Professor Xavier is fine with me…he mentors me well."

She came to a sudden halt. Thank God I thought to myself wiping my sweaty palms on my torn faded jeans.

"You should not judge others!" her tone had changed, I had definitely upset her now for her voice quivered.

"I am not judging no one…I saw already what your blueness is capable of doing!"

She snickered; I was amusing this woman, "Blueness? So now we are being racist here? So very human of you!"

"There is still an element of human in ALL of us. Including you, however hard you find that to believe!" I was screaming this at the top of my lungs. Where was everyone else? Why hadn't Red head or Professor Charles with their telepathic abilities sensed this?

"Pfft! Maybe you do belong with the X-men after all….I thought you would be different but you are just as stupid as the rest of them." She pounced on me, pushing me to the wall her hands around my neck as she lifted me slowly above the floor.

"Let go of me!" I was kicking and trying my best to shake her off. This lady was strong, the more she tightened her grip on me the less movement I possessed.

"You should know," she spoke calmly, dragging me closer to her, the tip of my shoes were struggling for the ground my arms were struggling to break free from her grip around my neck but this was unsuccessful as she was apparently too powerful for me.

"Humans…are cowards! They kill us! They hunt us down…like animals! And you think standing there and talking it out with a bunch of fools in suits is going to solve this?"

Mystique was waiting for a reply but even if I wanted to, I couldn't give her one, as she was almost strangling me. Instead I found myself dangling helplessly.

"No Kiki! Action has to be taken!" She dropped me to the floor. I fell to the floor and began to cough uncontrollably. She was looking down at me, enjoying my misery.

"Maybe you should meet our great leader himself." She chuckled.

"Ah see y'two are catching up on the good ol' times?"

Both I and the blue lady turned to face our speaker. Of course, like you guys, I knew immediately who it was. Who but the great Logan himself would barge in at the most inappropriate time ever?

"Why…isn't it my best friend Logan?" Mystique purred, gracefully cat walking towards the man in front of us. His claws instantly protruded out, glistening due to the reflection of the sun, blinding me indirectly.

"Gidda way from there, kid" He commanded through sneered lips, the rise and fall of his chest did not escape my notice. Boy was he pissed off! I scrambled away from the two of them crawling out of the kitchen and standing right behind him.

Mystique sat herself up on the kitchen table, "Relax, wolfman! I'm here with Magneto he is having a meeting with your precious Prof and I am unarmed …Just decided to scare her a bit!"

"Y'aint welcome here, Mystique…."

"Ha? Mystique? What happened to calling me Raven, dear?…" She pouted her face but the hint of amusement was very much visible on her face, she proceeded, "Besides, I got no weapons, your men stripped them off me before we got in. You do know the two greatest mutants are holding a meeting here, right?" she smiled placing her finger on her chin as if trying to recall something.

"Why? Logan? I didn't notice you at the meeting?" She laughed out loud, "Silly me…of course you are not in the meeting…why would you be here with me if you were in the meeting?"

"Get out!" he whispered, which led me to think twice whether he was saying this to himself or to the blue naked lady with the red hair and yellow eyes who was sitting on the kitchen table with an annoying smirk on her face.

"Always so serious, Logan. No wonder the ladies don't fancy you very much…" she sort of leaped off the table and walked by him, "Hey!!!!!!!"

He had grabbed her by the arm; I was relieved that they would be moving away from me. I must have thought too soon, because within that minute he reached out for me as well.

"Oufff!" I exclaimed as he grabbed me by my arm.

Dragging both I and Mystique along with him, the blue lady called Raven was struggling but was quite unsuccessful. I felt like telling her to give-up. No use fighting hair-for-horns he was gonna take both of us to God knows where. I didn't care anymore, whether it was another panel I was gonna face or another interrogation session. I had enough of it already.

"Let go of me!" The scaly red head demanded, "You have no right to treat me this way!"

All her efforts were clearly in vain as he shoved both of us through a door and voila!

There we stood, the two of us.

Blue and me.

Right in the middle of what had been unconsciously created.

The X-men stood on the right, the professor in front and his faithful followers behind him. On the left the man, that undoubtedly was Magneto, stood tall and straight behind him his minions, who too were mutants. The X-men stood at alert and the Brotherhood watched them carefully as both leaders seemed to be on talks, but now each one of them turned to face us.

It was then that I noticed that the Fab Four were in the meeting as well.

I felt like burying my head in the ground and never coming up again.

"Shouldn't be letting dem two off your sight…" Logan stood between us, proud!

Mystique walked away from him, "I was re-acquainting myself with a friend…" She walked towards the man I believed to be Magneto. She smiled at him and he smiled back as she gracefully resumed her position by his side. My…he had a cape! Who the hell wears a cape??? Mystique whispered something in his ear before pointing her scaly fingers in my direction.

"Ah Charles…is this, the latest addition to your team?" He had turned to face his frenemy.

The Professor spoke calmly, what he felt about our intrusion I did not know, because once again, his expression remained unreadable. "Yes she is, Erik. Yes she is."

Magneto observed me closely, "A pity Charles…for I clearly see Brotherhood material in her…"

His minions laughed out in unison stopping immediately as he raised his hand to silence them. "Is there anything else you would like us to touch base on, Charles?"

The Professor shook his head.

"Very well! We will be on our way…" he stood up and the rest of his men and Mystique followed. Scott, Angel and Nightcrawler followed them closely behind.

Magneto stopped by me, lifted my chin and smiled, "The stories, one tells about a person are often not true…it is always best, I say to experience and judge it for oneself…after all child remember this, experience is the greatest teacher. I have a feeling I will come across you again…." Turning up to face Charles his voice a tad bit louder,

"I am not…I repeat NOT waging any war against the humans…note that if they however attack me, I will not stand and watch but fight! I have also NOT summoned any Neyaphems…" he looked at Nightcrawler, "I do not dabble in the occult…Until next time, Charles."

He walked away before I could say anything, yet I did notice the smile Mystique had given me.

What followed suit was one of his minions, who was greedily staring at me, I did not take my eyes off him, only to prove that I was not scared. The man smelt like sewage, his stature reminded me of a toad. Seconds after our interchange he lashed his enormous tongue at me, which I successful managed to dodge- unanimous laughter followed suit.

"Now, Now, my children, now is not the time to joke around…" Magneto sniggered, their voices trailed behind as they were slowly disappearing out of my view.

I turned to see the Fab four and the remaining X-men staring at both me and Wolverine.

"Logan I need to talk to you…" the professor calmly said

I turned to move out along with everyone else. White mane's look was troubling and I knew I would have a lot of questions to answer.

"You as well, Kiki."

Rogue let out a laugh, "Well, Kiki…enjoy!"

I smiled at her sarcastically, "Will do Marie…will do."

The door shut behind me and I was ready to face the panel….again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Along came the Outcasts**

"Y'gotta be kiddn' me?" Logan furiously paced around the professor, "Why would y'even think that'll be a good idea?"

"She is a part of this team…I brought the others to the meeting because I felt it was time...the X-men need new blood." Charles sighed, yet every time our eyes met, he managed to flash me a gentle smile.

"This ain't new blood bub, this one 'ere is bad blood!" He was pointing at me furiously, "And I ain't GOIN' to train her!" he paused for a moment, shaking his head in utter disappointment.

The Professor wheeled swiftly to my side, "You will train her, just like you have trained the others. Careful with her as her powers are still in the tender stages…I have nothing else to say, Logan."

Hair-for-horn's back was facing us, his hands were tightly fisted and I knew he was close to exploding in rage. Great, how can somebody like this train me? He will rip me apart and have it reported as an accident. I was close to tears but tried desperately and bravely to hold it. It would only amuse him and encourage him to frighten me more.

_Never show them you fear, stand up and face them…it always works!_

Those were my father's words and even though I truly doubted them, today I will willingly try his theory out.

"Why wasn't I at the meeting?" he asked, his tone was soft and the question was almost whispered.

The Professor was already facing the door, "Because, Logan whatever the outcome of the meeting would have been…you would not have liked it…"

"I am part of this, Charles!" his nostrils flared as he turned to face us.

"At the time we decided it was best to keep you out of this…." Charles rolled away from us; he obviously had nothing more to say.

I sat quietly on the leather couch in Charles office watching, my supposed trainer pace furiously back and forth the office. He was beginning to make me dizzy as well.

"Alright!" He suddenly came to a halt clasping his hands loudly together, "Let's get started, kid…"

With my shoulders slumped I sluggishly followed him out of the office.

We walked down the corridor and passed the common room where it seemed everyone had gathered. I guessed today's meeting was clearly the talk of the house.

But Logan did not stop instead his steps became wider and he rushed pass them, I too found myself slightly jogging after him.

"Where you two going?" Bobby had managed to grab me by the arm.

I shook my arm off him, "Beats me…like what do you even care?" I turned away before he could even respond and followed my supposed trainer out to the garden.

"I dunno what to do with you, kid…" Hair-for-horns sounded confused, "Whatta your powers?"

"I…uhm…I copy…" I said, my voice was shaky, I did not know why, secretly hoping that the man in front of me had nothing to do with it. I cleared my throat.

"Copy what?" He seemed very disinterested. This was going to be a long Sunday for both of us.

"Powers…of others." I sigh, as he was still trying to comprehend what I was trying to say. So I took a deep breath and began to explain to him word for word exactly what had been explained to me courtesy of Dr. Mcoy and Professor Xavier.

"Hmmph" a slightly noticeable smirk escaped his lips.

Hmmph??? That's all he could say? Hmmph? For Christ sake! I enhance the abilities of others and use them as my own plus I can fly and posses slight telekinesis….how great is that? This of course, I thought to myself.

"Honestly kid…I ain't in the mood to baby y'around. Get me?"

I nodded along, what else was there to do?

"Where y'goin?" Hair-for-horns sounded shocked as he watched me walk away from him towards the house.

"Indoors…it is hot…and you don't want to BABY me." I said without looking back at him. I made sure to stress the baby part.

I was glad, somehow feeling that I had finally gotten back at Hair-for-horns. But like everything in my life, this feeling was short-lived as I suddenly felt two hefty strong hands grab me by each shoulder pulling me back.

"Hey!!!!" I cried out.

"Ain't nobody gonna disrespect me like that…" He sat me on the soft grass and knelt in front of me looking me straight in the eyes, "I don't know what y'are up to, kid. But I smell bad news. Now I guess, y'got on the Professors good side…but my instincts are never wrong…let me just tell y'that. Yer being watched…"

I guess I had enough of his threats. I mean everyone here seemed to enjoy threatening me. John and his group, One eye and now him! What is it with these people?

"What is your PROBLEM?"

I wondered why he was suddenly looking at me gob smacked. It was then I realized that I was the one who had screamed out this question.

I mouthed out "Oh shit…" slowly to myself.

"Tough one!" He seemed amused, "get out of my sight…"

"No!" I was standing my ground now.

He turned slightly, revealing the side of his face, "No?"

I nodded, "No! I am not getting out of anyone's sight…and…and….and if you have a problem with me…we…we…we should take it to the professor….because….because I…I…am….part….of this shit of a place….as….as….as….ANYONE!!" Tears were streaming down my face.

"Cute…" he chuckled, "I got other things to worry bout, y'don't need training…y'can steal abilities from anyone…" he said finally before walking away from me.

I wiped the tears away, clearly the man whose back was facing me had no longer possessed any form of human emotion what so ever.

I waited until he was a considerable distance away from me before proceeding back into the house.

In the common room, I noticed the people had dispersed except for two unfamiliar individuals who sat comfortably on the sofa watching MTV.

"If you are looking for Logan, he went that way…" the young weirdo about my age with grey wings similar to that of Angel's pointed in a direction that I had no clue where it would be leading to.

"Yup…he and his fan club, alright…" the other guy who had silver hair added.

I stood for a while in silence; they were pretty engrossed watching TV, so I was contemplating getting to know them or moving on.

"My name is Kiki…" I finally said.

"Joshua…" Angel-look-alike mumbled without looking back at me.

"Jean-Paul…JP will do…" JP turned to face me flashing a genuine smile towards me, "or simply by my code name…Northstar…" he motioned me to join them.

"What's your codename?" I asked the Angel look alike.

He shrugged, "They call me Icarus round here…"

Northstar let out a chuckle, "the name Angel was taken…" he was silenced immediately by Joshua's icy glare.

"I don't have one…yet…" I smiled to myself…suddenly a lot of names started flowing through my head. Traitor? Pirate? Unfriendable?

"What are your abilities?" Northstar was definitely a lot chattier than his friend which suited me just fine…I began my brief description of my powers.

"Maybe Enhancer…since you enhance them for the better…" Northstar suggested.

I shook my head, "Nah sounds like a wrestler…."

The one they call Icarus smirked, "Oh one…will come your way…"

I sat with them for good whole hour or two. From the look of things they pretty much lived in their own world but they knew a lot about the X-men.

"That's life in the X-mansion for you…everyone sorta lives in pack…" Northstar sighed.

"X-mansion?" I had brushed by that name, not recollecting which particular person had said that.

Joshua's eyes widened, "How long have you been here?"

"2 days…"

He slumped deeper into the couch, "You should have known by now…it's where we all live…this place…this school…it's called the X-mansion."

Northstar punched him on the shoulder, "Cut her some slack, she is new…"

Joshua chuckled, "I'm surprised the populars haven't recruited you yet…"

I shrugged, "If you mean the ones they call Bobby, John, Kitty and Rogue…nah…I've actually managed to be on their to-be-bullied list."

Both Joshua and Northstar laughed out at this.

"Eh, don't be bothered by them, they are too busy kissing ass in order to get on the team…" Joshua patted me on the shoulder, obviously very pleased with me that I wasn't on team Fab 4.

"Kissing ass?" I found this particular line quite amusing as I never thought Zippo would actually be a kiss-ass.

"Yeah, you will notice. How each of em have their mentors…" I liked Joshua's tone, he had a dark side to him that went well with his dark look. He sported mid length hair which had a wet look, the hair covered part of his face especially his eyes, but upon closer observation I noticed that his eyes were jet-black. I looked at him closer, he was well built, sporting a tank top and dirty jeans accompanied by the dirtiest red converse shoes I had ever seen. But dang was he handsome.

I watched his thin lips move and for the first time in a long time I was actually mesmerized by a guy.

"Are you following?" he asked softly, his hand was on my leg and I felt a surge of electricity pass by me…Wow!

"Uhh..mentorship?" I asked, glancing quickly at Northstar just to check if he had sensed what was happening to me…the dude was clueless…thank heavens!

"Yeah…Kitty got Storm, Rogue has Wolverine, Bobby has Gambit and John got Cyclops…" he sounded a bit bitter about that.

"Gambit?" I turned to Northstar for clarification.

"Pretty cool guy, but he never seems to stay always pops in and leaves…so Bobby gets mentored by Angel from time to time…much to Joshua's despair." He grinned pointing his chin towards Joshua.

"Is…this…part of the school program to have a mentor?" I ask because the whole thing seemed ridiculous…no wonder John was pissed off even more when Storm announced she would be like an older sister to me….Storm was Kitty's property! Ridiculous.

Both guys shook their head. Northstar was first to speak, "It just happened. Something like an unconscious Buddy System they got going over here…and the thing is…"

"they are very territorial about this system…" I helped him finish…

Joshua gave me the thumbs up, "Exactly…Angel invited me for a flight out…the next thing that's at your door are threats to back off."

"Seriously?" I asked.

The dark angel smiled, "Well not exactly threats but they cut you out…trust me…I know." He stood up and stretched, "Anyways, nice meeting you…" he winked at me, shook hands with Northstar and was off…

We watched in silence for a bit before Northstar turned to me, "He has that effect on people…"

"What effect?"

"The charm effect...." Northstar said facing the TV, from the side of his face I noticed the grin he was trying to suppress….

"He charms????" I looked at Northstar, "I was beginning to freak out…but did he have to use it on me?"

Northstar chuckled, "Well, you can't blame him…maybe you could use it back on him…you know, since you…sorta copy abilities."

"I don't like you." I mumbled, folding my arms and falling back on the couch.

"Neither do I…but I guess you got no choice…its either us…or them…" he pointed his chin to the gang of four that had just cheerfully entered the common room.

They ignored us.

"So Rogue are you ready for today's drill?" Kitty chirped. One thing I admired about the brunette is that she always seemed to be in a happy and cheerful mood. I also noticed that she made sure the question was also overheard by the two of us on the couch.

"Yeah I'm pretty excited…" Rogue didn't sound excited, but a smile escaped her face when Bobby came behind her and caressed her stomach. I guess those two were a couple.

Kitty was watching me and Northstar from the corner of her eye. I felt it! I know! She turned to face Zippo who just entered. He planted a kiss on her lips and the rest of the gang, yes- Bobby and Rogue- cheered….

Damn I should have figured it out; these guys were all inter-dating themselves.

"I dunno why they are cheering, if I were them I'd be pretty pissed off at life…" Northstar whispered.

"Why?" I was eager to know…

"Well for one, if Bobby should even kiss Rogue she would kill him…as in NOT literary speaking she would actually drain his life out…you see, that's her power." He snickered.

"Oh damn…that sucks…you mean they can't kiss???" I burst out in laughter and Jean Paul was quick to join me.

"Care to share what is so funny?" Kitty stood in front of the TV her arms on her hips.

"No…" I said out loud and Northstar shook his head, "You are blocking our view Kitty…" he added. Once again we broke out in laughter.

Rogue dragged Kitty aside, "Let them be, they are a bunch of loosers…"

"Least we can kiss…" I quickly closed my eyes, Northstar pinched me. I mouthed a quick sorry.

"What did you say?" Rogue dragged Kitty behind her and was ready to face me.

"Leave her Rogue…she is not worth it." Bobby held her arm.

I stood up and walked away…Northstar followed suit.

"That was close Kiki!" he was still whispering.

"I know…" I whispered back, we were walking faster down the corridor.

"Let me show you down town…" he finally offered, "Hopefully by the time we get back no one would want to kill us…."

I smiled, "Will the charmer join us?"

"Yes…indeed, lets go get him first." Jean Paul let out a grin and I was glad that finally I had found a nice set of friends that didn't mind my company.

Outcasts, but never the less, they seemed nice, and I could see myself spending time with them and learning from them as well.

I smiled to myself; at least living here won't be so bad after all….


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The declaration**

My first day of school went well. I was not bullied-that was truly a blessing! I did, however, manage to meet some pretty interesting people. Everyone had a story to tell, how their lives were before they joined the school and how great it has been ever since they joined. Without the Professor and the team they would have been on the streets, now their parents finally understood…and so many other stories.

Yup, I was surrounded by a bunch of happy people.

I passed the Fab Four countless of times; they never bothered glancing at my side, which I found very calming indeed.

What mortified me was the fact that we had similar classes together. But that was quickly over shadowed by the fact that the dark angel and silver-hairs were like me, attending similar classes. So I was definitely not alone.

My last class of the day was self defense. I did not attend, neither did Icarus nor Northstar. I found them lying on the grass, my guess was that they were just letting time pass them by.

"Hey, you guys!" I yelled out at them, waving excitedly, glad to see that I had two people I could spend my time with.

Joshua lifted his head, squinting his eyes before slowly waving back at me and resuming his lazy doze under the afternoon sun.

It was Northstar who stood up to meet me half way.

"You're supposed to be in class…." He admonished.

"Self defense with the Wolverine? No thank you." I snickered walking towards Joshua and sitting right next to him, "Hey there!"

His arm was covering his eyes, as he lay still and unmoved. I heard him mutter something but shrugged it off waiting for Jean-Paul to get comfortable beside me.

"You're sitting on my wing, Kiki…" Joshua mumbled softly.

I sprang up, "Sorry…" shifting away from him as quickly as I could; a miffed look on my face as I glanced at Northstar who seemed appeased by the whole scene.

"So why aren't YOU guys in self defense?" I smiled at the sun, enjoying the warmth of the rays which were softly tantalizing my skin- it was clearly a nice day.

"Today he'll focus on the favorites, the upcoming X-men…we are not one of them…" Joshua yawned, "besides; he won't even know we are missing…"

Northstar chuckled, "Yup…He hardly ever…"

"THE THREE OF YOU!" It was Hair-for-horns who bee-lined through the crowd of students heading straight in our direction. Might I add that I had never seen his head this red before- like a tomato, a red tomato with funny horn like hair on a human body, walking and pointing furiously towards us.

Joshua sprang up, "Oh shit! Is that…"

I pulled Northstar up, "He means us! Let's run for it!"

The boys took to the sky and I followed suit. I was amazed at the speed at which Northstar zoomed into the clear skies. Wow! He was extremely fast, I turned to Joshua.

"I know…he doesn't deserve those powers." He smiled at me, and I felt my cheeks flush. We both looked down, I couldn't see anything, but Joshua, thanks to his superhuman eyesight, could and immediately burst out laughing.

"He normally doesn't notice, when we skip class, you should see him from here, it's a trip!"

"I can't see him…my vision isn't as great as yours…" I sighed…I could however hear the curses flowing out of Logan's mouth. My was he filthy!

"Take it…use your powers…" he held my hands and it felt good…Shit I was falling for the grey angel and I know he isn't using any bloody "charming" powers how he made me feel was entirely my doing I pulled away from him slowly, "It doesn't work that way…I….don't know how it works…yet." I lowered my head, avoiding his amazed look.

"You're still developing? How old are you?" he was flying around me, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"18!! Well…17..but hey it's close to 18." I watched him glide by me.

"I'm 18. You're a late bloomer...Come on let's go find supersonic!"

I followed him as we graced pass the clouds. It reminded me of the night I and Angel had our night flight. Only this was so much better as I had something to feast my eyes on- Joshua. I smiled to myself; this little crush I was developing on him was beginning to freak me out.

We spotted Northstar not too far away, I stretched my body further to gather more momentum. As I was approaching JP aka Northstar who had remained fixed on a spot, I noticed that he had a concerned look on his face.

"Guys something is down there," we followed his eyes looking downward, even though I did not posses eagle eye vision or whatever those two had, I knew this wasn't looking too good- call it gut feeling.

"I'll go have a look…" he darted downwards, leaving Joshua and I looking at each other in confusion.

I shrugged my shoulders and both I and Joshua followed JP blindly.

We landed on an isolated spot; in the middle of a forest.

"What have you spotted, JP?" I whispered softly, an eerie presence seemed to have surrounded me; the humid summer breeze had suddenly turned chilly.

"Hush, Kiki…there are people…mutants…but…I can't figure out…" he turned to me, "Follow me…"

Together we all tiptoed silently, carefully brushing away the bushes that stood in our way.

"Ugh!!!"

Both I and silver hair turned instantly to see what had befallen our friend.

He was rubbing his head as if he had just hit something.

"You ok, Jay?" Jean-Paul asked.

"I can't go through…" the palm of his hands were facing us and it looked like he was pushing something invisible.

"Go through what?" I was completely dumbfounded as clearly nothing was standing in his way.

"Are…you…ok?" JP was careful to ask, he definitely was sensing Joshua's growing irritation as he was trying hard to go pass the invisible barrier.

"There is nothing here…" I walked towards Joshua placing my palms on his, our fingers intertwined. "Come on…" I dragged him with me, "Ouff!" it was as if I had run into an invisible glass.

"See!" He stood arms folded, his hair covering his face. "Now you can't as well."

We tried it again, this time I would not hold his hand and to our amazement I managed to pass by undisturbed.

JP did the same as well. The only time this was not permitted to us was whenever we dragged Joshua along with us. I can not recall the multiple ways we went about this but there were plenty and yet, for some strange reason Joshua could not go beyond that point.

"You guys go ahead…I'll wait here." Joshua eventually said, "No use… I guess I can't go through…I don't know why…but go see what's up."

"I'm not leaving without you!" I blurted out.

If I the ability to swallow my own words or turn back time in order to stop myself from making such a silly statement, I would have done it…it was too late, JP looked at me in astonishment whereas Joshua's eyes scurried to the ground- I had embarrassed him.

"Nah, Kiki…go check what's…uh…happening. I'll…uh…I'll wait here." He was rubbing his neck.

Well done Kiki, you have done it again! I heard JP chuckle, "I didn't know you cared THIS much about him." He whispered as we walked away from Joshua.

"Shut up!" I shoved him slightly, "I didn't know what else to say."

"Right…" JP rolled his eyes, "Anyways come, look…"

We crept silently through the woods. Until approaching what seemed like a slope. JP placed his finger on his lips and pointed to where I should take a look.

I strained my eyes, and what formed before me left me flabbergasted.

There stood in a circle a group of mutants, creatures to be exact. No, I shook my head…human like mutant creatures perhaps?

The area in which they found themselves in had blackened; I had never in my almost 18 years of living seen such a phenomena- except in the movies of course. In real life I had never imagined seeing such a strange effect. Their surrounding area had lost its color. The grass, the tress, etc they were all black and white. Behind the circle of our mysterious individuals there was a huge black hole possessing ripples. It looked like a gateway, an entrance perhaps…

"Can you listen in?" JP whispered.

I quickly nodded, closing my eyes and focusing on the circle of demons who had gathered together, in no time the mumblings became audible to me…their manner of speech was harsh and haughty.

Out of the rippled black hole another creature stepped in. The crowd cheered and silently opened up their circle for him to pass through.

I was right…it was a gateway…these weren't the usual mutants…

He stood the in the middle- tallest of them all. A hideous sight- His eyes were white and slanted, his skin- a dark midnight blue and a tail that resembled what today's world depicts as the devil's tail.

However, each of his minions did possess some sort of human trait. Their features were human, possessing arms and limbs. Their skin came in very dark shades of green, red and black. Some slouched others stood tall and straight there were about more than ten of them, some of them, I observed possessed huge bat-like wings, others did not have wings, indeed the mutants or creatures in front of us reminded me of gargoyles.

My fears began to actualize…could it be?

_The leader in the middle with the gigantic wings spoke…there was immediate silence. The trees surrounding them did not move even with the winds that seemed to be intensifying by the minute._

_He spoke, loud and clear in a harsh and deep manner, stressing his words._

"_Eccam, mea fraternitas!" _

"I don't…I don't understand them…" I whispered softly.

JP nodded, "It's Latin…I think…I am not sure…" He exclaimed quietly.

"I know…I don't get it…scary if you ask me…" I watched carefully, it was clearly a gathering of people not from this world. I turned to JP, "There is something I should tell you…"

JP waved me off, "Shhh not now, Kiki. This here is not right, we need to get back to the X-mansion and inform them…"

"Yes…but there is more to this…I think…they…" But the mutants before us suddenly began to rejoice. They were tumbling in the air, stomping their legs on the ground which began to vibrate. Clearly they were rejoicing.

_He raised his arm into the darkened sky, "Conventus est clamoris de Humanitus!" he screamed._

I made a mental note…repeating the words in my mind…this was definitely Latin and they were clearly the ones I feared they would be.

His minions cheered and laughter broke out.

Their leader continued yelling out loud, his voice powerful and motivating.

"_Hic bellum! Hic bellum mea fraternitas!!! Hic est Bellum!"_

_They danced about him and suddenly as if distracted he slowly turned towards our direction, where we were hiding. _

_An amused smirk appeared on his face,_

_As he slowly lifted his finger, pointing to our direction._

_He hissed_

"_Tell your leader…The NEYAPHEM have arrived!!!!"_

JP pulled back instantly, we looked at each other in shock.

We had both heard right, the creature spoke in English and he clearly had meant us.

Without a word JP held my hand and zoomed off, grabbing Joshua along with him. No word was said as his super speed did not even allow us to protest, so fast was he…until he came to a sudden halt.

A set of guns were pointed at all three of us. I watched Joshua from the corner of my eye, poor guy was confused, first he gets super-speeded (if there is even such a word) away from where he was comfortably sitting while waiting for our feedback now he stood in front of three strangers each holding two guns and pointing them at him and his friends.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the adorable Kiki…I see you have a tendency to go to places where you are clearly not welcomed…"

I stood frozen to the ground, I recognized that voice from anywhere- even in my sleep.

The men with guns stepped sideways as she appeared smiling in front of me.

"Mystique…" I sighed, I felt defeated.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Caught Red Handed**

Mystique stood before us with two guns in her clutches one she was pointing at me, the other she placed on her chin, fiddling with it and glancing at her companions. It was upon closer inspection that I recognized her men.

The toad-like one, for instance, who wouldn't take his eyes off me.

"You know the Brotherhood?" Joshua's question was directed at me, he however said it out loudly causing me to wonder as his tone sounded as if fascinated.

I did not reply him, Mystique and her minions smiled cheekily at each other. They had noticed at well.

The guns were still pointed at us, Mystique looked at Joshua and spoke softly, "Are you, by any chance related to Warren Worthington the third?" she smiled eyeing him from top to bottom.

The toad-like mutant snickered, "Oi, Mystique 'e can't possibly be related to that feathered ol'good fo'nothin' tosser, can 'e? I tells you, this one 'ere's a smart one!"

Jesus! This guy had a thick accent, I notice JP cringe the minute he started talking.

"Very true, Toad…very true…There is something special about him." Mystique moved around Joshua, examining him. What was she contemplating?

"I think you should let us go…" I finally said, after clearing my throat.

The one they call Toad (figures) cried out, "Now, look at the lass go!" he smiled revealing a set of disgustingly blackened teeth. I felt like throwing up.

His friends let out a laugh. There was one who to me seemed to be covered up in needle-like spikes, just like a Porcupine, and the other was quite a good looking fellow.

His eyes however never left JP; it was as if he was sizing him up. Come to think about it, they did look a little bit similar. For one, both possessed silver colored hair.

"I say...nice ability you got there…but I still think I am a lot faster…" he leered. No doubt, he obviously possessed similar powers like JP. How else were we apprehended?

"But, Pietro, you are not as fast as the Flash!" Toad quipped.

Pietro rolled his eyes, "Flash has nothing to do with this…"

"Yes 'e does!" Toad countered.

"He does not! You ugly lil crap of disgusting pile of shit!" this he said without glancing away from JP, Pietro remained calm but one noticed that his irritation level was on the rise as the gun he was holding and pointing at JP began to tremble.

The Toad man shrugged his shoulders, " Am telling ya' 'e definilty is faster than you, an 'e bloody sure has a lot o' luck with the fillies!"

"What did you just…." Pietro turned to face the squatting man. The man had pushed the wrong button.

"Enough!" Mystique silenced them, before facing Joshua and smiling, "What do they call you, handsome?"

"Icarus." Joshua blushed and I couldn't help feel a tinge of jealousy succumb me.

"Let us go, Mystique!" I interrupted, clearly irritated by this mess.

"Not after, I get a name…and you tell me why 'speedy' here was in such a hurry dragging the two of you along?" They raised their guns, an instant answer was expected from any of us.

"That is none of your business!" JP retorted.

"I like the new generation of X-men, Mystique…they sure are feisty!" Pietro grinned.

"They got Brotherhood material, right Kiki?" Mystique winked at me, her tone suddenly changed, "So what brings you three here?" she was more serious now…game time was over.

I notice Joshua's lips move, but a shriek was heard and everyone turned in alert.

"The fuck was that?" Toad sprang up high on a tree branch; besides his ugly stature and tongue I finally found another reason why the name 'Toad' suited him well.

"It must be them…" I heard Mystique say. The four of them including the porcupine who hadn't muttered a single word followed the direction of the shriek.

They all had absent-mindedly forgotten us.

Joshua smiled triumphantly, "Right JP take us out of here and don't forget to tell me what the hell the two of you discovered!"

JP slumped his shoulders, "I hate when you do the whole ventriloquist-thing! At least let us know so we are prepared."

"Ventrilo-what? The shriek was you?" I gushed, "wow, nice, talented…"

Joshua nodded, "Yup, a thing Angel only wished he could have…" he turned to JP, "So what freaked you two out?"

JP dragged us to an isolated place, before finally explaining the whole story to Joshua.

"Wow!" The dark angel was amazed. "What are they?"

"A demon mutant race, whose main target is to rule the world and cause the ultimate destructions of earth and those who live on it; they were however defeated by an angel like race, the Cheyarafim who banished them into another dimension. According to prophecy they will be released, as you have seen and another war will be declared! We are doomed, they are a powerful set!"

"Woah, you know the Brotherhood and you know this much about these demons. What aren't you telling us?" JP peered, eyeing me mischievously.

"I had one hell of a weekend..." I sighed.

"So only the Cheyarafim can defeat these guys?" JP sounded worried.

"Well, in biblical times and according to legend they were the ones who defeated them…thing is…" I sat myself on a slab exhausted.

"Thing is what?" Joshua urged me to continue.

"They are…uh…extinct…." I mumbled.

Both of my guy friends exclaimed, "Extinct??"

I nodded.

"How the hell is that even possible?" JP began to pace furiously around.

"I dunno, they interbred…see Nightcrawler he is a descendant of the uhm…Neyaphem and Angel is a descendant of the Cheyarafim…and I think…"

"I don't know Kiki…I don't know anything about my family lineage…" Joshua was quick to point out in his defense. "We need to tell the team this."

"Someone set these guys free…there was a meeting yesterday. Angel suspected the Brotherhood…he mentioned having sources but Magneto he denied this in front of everyone…both the X-men and the Brotherhood." I wiped my face with my hands, preparing myself for the surge of questions I felt coming towards me.

"You met Magneto????" Joshua sounded abash.

I nodded, "You seem fascinated by these guys."

He shrugged, "He makes sense sometimes…but, I've heard the stories about him…and yet I have listened to some of his policies…I don't know."

I rolled my eyes, alright, I thought to myself so the cute Angel had some possibilities of turning to the dark side so what, "Well, I say believe in what YOU stand for…I personally find them a mean bunch…and judging from what just happened…the Neyaphem are out and the Brotherhood is just near by…a bit fishy, no?"

He kept quiet and we let it slide, "What next?" JP asked, he had been silently observing our conversation.

Joshua slouched his wings, "Let's tell Scott, he's the leader, and easiest to access; he will definitely tell the professor."

"Yeah…JP?" I stop him before he could grab a hold of my arm, "I think the X-mansion is not too far from here…let's try normal speed…the speed of sound makes me kindda dizzy."

He raised his hands in defeat, "Its speed of light, Kiki…but I hear you…let's go!"

It took us about 10 minutes to get back to our beloved school. Classes were clearly over as the whole house seemed to be extremely quiet.

"We need to search the whole place for this guy! Its gonna take us forever!" I moaned.

The look on JP's face said it all…he offered his hand which I reluctantly took, "You should really change your codename, Northstar has nothing to do with your crazy abilities!"

JP laughed, "It does…but you will come to know why soon…" he turned to Joshua, "Let's check the rooms…my way."

"I'm not the one complaining…" Joshua smiled at me, I rolled my eyes and off we were zooming across every single room.

It was like a blinding light, as if taking multiple snap shots all at the same time with different sceneries. I could feel my stomach getting sick, we stopped only for milliseconds- enough for JP to access if Scott was in the room or not.

I closed my eyes as I was getting dizzy from being dragged along with him. When all of a sudden he came to a sudden halt.

"Oh….shit…." Joshua was the one who muttered.

I opened my eyes and saw the couple entwined in a passionate kiss, his arms around her waist and hers covering his neck. When they noticed us, they backed away from each other instantly.

"It's not what you guys think…" Scott spoke, his manner was shaky.

I glanced at Ororo, she wasn't looking at any of us, rather something or someone that was behind us, her mouth slowly fell open and her eyes widened.

"Then tell me Scott Summers…What are WE supposed to think?"

The three of us turned to see who was speaking. It was Jean. Damn it! Red eyes had been caught red handed…along with her stood Angel and Logan.

"Humph!!! I ain't got time fo this…." Logan turned away and walked off.

"Ororo?" Angel asked softly, he was hurt. He clearly hadn't expected this.

"I hate you, Scott!!! And you Ro! How could you do this to me?" A banshee screaming for its life is clearly an understatement in terms of describing Dr. Grey's behavior.

The lady burst out in tears, slamming her fists on her chest. When Scott reached out for her, she slapped him so hard; the Queen of England would have heard the sound or heck even felt it! I felt it.

There was a sudden silence. Jean stormed out of the room. Scott followed immediately, without looking back at Ro.

And Ro stood there, alone. She was rubbing her arms not looking up.

Angel brushed by us, not a single acknowledgment what so ever. I guess when one is this much in love and they see the one they care about in distress…that's all they will focus on. I guess…I'm not sure.

"Ro?" He asked her again softly, "Why…didn't…you tell me?" Angel lifted her chin slowly.

"I don't know…Warren…I…feel so…" She began to sob and he pulled her close embracing her and kissing her softly on her forehead.

I felt someone tug me on my sleeves, my two friends were silently backing away, urging me to follow suit.

Once out of the room we walked into the garden without saying a word.

"Did you know?" Joshua asked JP and I.

I nodded and JP shook his head.

Both stared at me surprised at my answer, "You know what? I'm not even gonna ask…how you know." Joshua fell on the grass.

I sat beside him, "Warren digs her though."

JP nodded eagerly, "Yeah…but that's some soap opera shit going on there…and that slap…Wooof!"

We burst out laughing.

After some time, Joshua shrugged, "Wrong timing…" he said this more to himself.

"Huh?" he had clearly confused me, "What's wrong timing?"

"Their drama…we need to warn them what's in store…especially the message the Neyaphem's had for the professor…" He stopped suddenly.

"We didn't tell you bout any message…." I glanced at JP for confirmation. He nodded to this…

"You didn't have to tell me…" Joshua reprimanded, "I know…"

"How?" I pressed on.

"My abilities Kiki!" He snapped, getting up and walking away from us.

"Where you going?" JP asked

"To the Professor…we gotta tell someone…." Was his reply.

Like blind mice we followed suit.

"Poor Jean…" JP muttered, "They've been together for like forever…"

My gaze was fixed on Joshua's wings; somehow they seemed a little bit off to me. I wanted to point out to Jean-Paul that there was something pretty strange with Joshua's behavior.

Instead I smiled at him, "Yeah, but I feel sorry for Ms. Munroe as well…she seemed pretty much on the loosing end."

JP placed his arm around my shoulder, "Yeah, these guys have a whole love triangle going on. You are right about Angel. The guy is bawled over...by her…Women always fall for the jerk…"

"Oh? And how sure are you about this? Guys normally do not have the slightest clue bout these things…and note this…All guys are jerks…it's the norm…"

A slight grin appeared on his lips, he gave me a quick peck, "Well…I'm not like 'normal' guys…"

We walk in silence, arms around each other, heading back into the X-mansion, a house now filled with tension, drama and a whole lot of mystery.

The love chain.

The Neyaphem.

The Brotherhood.

And now….

Joshua….perhaps?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A touch of demon, perhaps?**

Jean-Paul, Joshua and I stormed the Professor's office all of us speaking at the same time only because we couldn't contain the excitement of our discovery.

I mean, the Neyaphem, the Brotherhood and the Ororo-Scott-Jean issue? Of course we did not mention the love situation, but on a general note, we were pretty excited.

"I'm afraid, the three of you have to speak one at a time...as this news, which seems to me, is quite distressing, yet outwardly incomprehensive to me. Will one of you speak on behalf of the others, please?"

He was not smiling, he had gotten some of the pieces of our story together, instead his forehead creased slightly as he looked at each one of us, waiting for us to speak up.

It was then that Jean-Paul and I took a step forward. JP looked at me indicating I should speak up first.

"Professor," I began slowly, " a couple of miles away from the mansion, in the forest we noticed something odd, a circle of demons welcomed their demon master who passed through a black circle-like portal. Something that looked like the black hole with the whirlpool effect and everything…"

The Professor interrupted me, "Where was this exactly?"

I looked to JP, I had no idea where it was, and perhaps he would know.

"Peach Lake Grove, Professor, near Vails Gardens further down east…where all the forest patches are located." JP muttered fast and quick.

The professor thought for a bit, "Not too far from here…"

"They spoke in a strange language," I continued, " which we believe is Latin…their leader, the biggest and scariest looking of them all…he said something…_Conventus est__clamoris de Humanitus…"_

"The declaration of war on humanity!" the Professor whispered out slowly, I noticed a slight tremble in his soft voice.

"Pardon, Sir?" I heard right, yet I wasn't sure if he was announcing this or translating it.

"Conventus….is to declare….clamoris is clamor a cry, a war cry…Humanitus is humanity…I believe you just heard them…declare a war on mankind. This is terrible…" He pushed away from his desk.

"One more thing Professor…" JP added quickly.

"Yes?" The professor placed his palms calmly on the armrest of his wheel chair.

"The last sentence of their leader was spoken in English…he was looking in our direction…when he spoke this…" He looked at me and I urged him to go ahead. "Tell your leader the Neyaphem have…arrived."

Professor Charles hands fell on the side of his wheelchair; it was my first time to see such a strong man appear so feeble before us.

"So…Azazel…has been released…" He looked up to all three of us. JP and I in front, Joshua at the back all waiting eagerly to witness his move, "Call in the team, this is an urgent matter we must atten…AAHHHHHHHHH!"

Professor X cried out in pain, his hands where placed on his head as he furiously began to shake from side to side.

"Professor!" both I and JP rushed for our leader but we were pushed back by a force so powerful it blinded us out and scurried us to the floor.

I got up instantly, watching helplessly as the Professor struggled, his hands were now pressing his head together as if trying to keep it from exploding to pieces. I turned to JP...

"What the fuck is happening?" I screamed, I was confused not knowing what to do next.

JP did not answer me instead he screamed, "JAY!!! GET OUT OF THERE!!!"

I focused on Joshua whose grey wings were wide spread and backing us. He was in combat mode; it was as if he was trying to reach for the Professor trying to pull him out of his misery.

The professor's cries were intensifying.

_Help…me….arrghhh…!!!!_

It was telepathically communicated to me, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO PROFESSOR!!!!!!" I was almost close to tears watching him screaming and struggling. Fighting for his life, his whole body turning red…

_Ica…ahhhhhhh!_

"ICA?? ICA??? WHAT…PROFESSOR… ICA????"

JP hurried towards the Professor again but was pushed back by the invisible field…he screamed flying across the room and smashing painfully into the bookshelf.

And then it hit me "ICARUS!!!" he was saying Icarus.

I rushed to Icarus…

"JOSHUA!!!" I cried out, it was then I noticed my friend, he wasn't moving, his dark eyes had now turned black, all of it!

Like empty black eye sockets, his gaze was fixed on the Professors. I noticed the veins popping on the sides of his forehead.

Could it be?

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU????" I shouted, reaching for his shoulder to pull him away…he flung his arm at me and I fell to the floor.

"HE IS MINE!!!" He exclaimed…..

Then it hit me…Joshua was the one doing this to the Professor…I got up and launched at him with super speed, the ability I had copied from JP.

We fell to the ground. I was launching punches at him….

"GET AWAY FROM HIM KIKI!!!!" JP swung me forcefully to the side, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he was in a frenzy.

I screamed, " WATCH OUT, JP!!!! HE IS HURTING THE PROFESSOR!"

Before he could turn to face his friend, he too was slammed with incredible force to the floor. Joshua walked towards us, smiling and laughing to himself.

"You fools are too late…it is done…" He turned to the professor who was now slumped in his wheelchair like a vegetable-lifeless. "You are too late!" Joshua let out an almost eerie laughter…

I struggled to get up, but my body couldn't it was as if something was pressing me down.

I looked at the door, there stood Nightcrawler, Wolverine and Angel. They took a quick glance around the room. The picture was clear, I caught Wolverines look…I was weak, all I could do was mutter out an inaudible, HELP.

The instant Logan saw the Professor he launched straight to Joshua, claws out and in a feral rage.

But Joshua was quite skilled as well swiftly dodging his advances and using his force shields to push away the Wolverine slamming him to the wall.

Nighcrawler appeared all over Joshua in different places trying his best to land punches on the dark angel that was my friend.

Angel tried to pass through the door but couldn't. I saw him slamming his fist on an invisible wall and it reminded me of what had happened to Joshua earlier.

What was happening to Joshua, I asked myself trying once more to get up…but I couldn't JP lay passed out few inches away from me.

I watched Logan rush Joshua again, this time he succeeded to slash him on the side of his abdomen…blood gushed out…but within seconds it began to heal. Joshua like him possessed the healing factor.

Joshua laughed out his smile was wicked and he was amused.

Nighcrawler charged at him again but both he and Logan were slammed with such an enormous force they flew straight through the wall, smashing it to bits and pieces and landing in the other room which was the library.

Joshua walked to Logan, slamming his fist on Logan's chest, each time I heard Logan cry out in pain, each time I closed my eyes shut. The punches were heavy and forceful, anytime his fist landed on Logan's chest the whole floor vibrated.

I looked at Angel who tried every way to get to Joshua but, something wouldn't let him. I got up slowly, walking towards the library, my healing factor kicked in and I turned invisible, trying once more to run into Joshua with full speed.

However he sensed me instantly and once more I found myself crashing into the library table breaking it in half…I struggled not to pass out.

Joshua walked to where Nightcrawler lay…he too was struggling to remain conscious.

They stared at each other, eye to eye…Joshua took a step back…as if surprised

"My son!" He exclaimed, before his eyes turned a whitish color and bluish black beams transcended out of his body…Joshua's eyes were back to normal…

"Mein Gott!" Nightcrawler screamed…and I watched Joshua collapse to the ground.

Angel came running he stopped, looking down at Nightcrawler and Joshua's weakened body, glancing across the room, he looked at every single one of us.

"The…Professor…" I whispered, pointing in the direction of the office that was now visible from the library.

"Vot happened, child?" Nightcrawler asked me as he lifted Joshua whose arms fell on the side.

"He…he….is hurt…" I muttered.

Everything around me was spinning.

The others had arrived, everyone broke out with questions, and people surrounded me.

White mane, Jean, the Fab four…everyone seemed to be in that room. They rushed to the Professor some attended to JP.

Leaving me lying lifeless in the shatters of what used to be a library table.

My entire body hurt…what happened to my healing factor?

My whole surrounding turned blurry.

"Hang in there kid…" said a soft spoken husky voice.

It was Logan; he lifted me up and placing me on the smooth floor. My head was on his lap.

"Hang on Kid!!! Don'tcha give up!!"

I forced a smile…

He stroked my curly hair, he asked me something…but I couldn't hear…I felt my eyes roll backwards.

I saw flashbacks of everyone,

The people I have met along the way,

My parents,

My teachers,

My friends,

The X-men,

"Hold on kid…don't let go...."I heard once more...before

everything went white…

I was dead.

**Author's Note: The story needs to go on! My muse is about to quit because what was supposed to be a love story is beginning to turn out into something I don't even know how to classify…Lol…I need reviews! Lots of them…Thank you! Thank you! **

**Oh one more question…you guys think I should end it here? I'm contemplating this.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A disillusioned Illusion**

"_Is she going to be okay, Hank?" The soft spoken white-haired woman asked._

"_She should be…" he sighed, he was tired…he had been attending to the two of them ever since…it had been all too much for him, running around and making sure he hadn't lost either of them._

_He took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes and shaking off the sleep that was struggling to overcome him, "Maybe you should have some rest?" he suggested, smiling warmly at her._

_But Ororo shook her head, "I can't...I…" she covered her face with her palms, forcing to keep the sobs to herself, "Why is this happening?"_

"_Now, Now Ororo…" He placed his hand on her shoulder and led her quietly out of the laboratory, "It will all be okay…"_

_She nodded along before looking bravely at him, "I want to see the Professor…and…and the boy!" _

_Hank shrugged his shoulders, "Very well Ororo…but there is nothing much we can do for them…for now." His eyes slithered to the floor, "I do not have the slightest inkling on what has befallen our friends…" he said looking up at her, his kind eyes gazed into hers, "But I promise you Ororo, I shan't give up…"_

"_I know you won't Hank…I know you won't"_

_Silently they both walked out of the room. _

So…I guess...I didn't die then, huh?

But can someone please explain why is it that, I can hear people and yet even if I feel like I am talking right at them, they seem not to hear me…or rather perhaps they are ignoring me?

This blows!

Where was I? I was surrounded by a whole lot of white. White walls, white floors, heck even the gown I had on was white.

"Guys?!? I can hear you! Where are you?" I was sure those were the voices of both White mane and the Doctor known as the Beast but my cries were in vain as no one seemed to be responding.

When suddenly the whole room began to shimmer and before me stood an apparition.

"Kiki?"

It took me some time to figure out who was speaking to me as I had not recognized the voice, but after a few seconds or so, I could clearly see who stood before me..

"Dr. Grey?"

"How are you feeling?" She asked rather absent mindlessly.

"Like sunshine, Dr. Grey…." I replied sarcastically. "No, I am a bit sore but nothing beats that great healing factor!" I swung my arm cheerfully-in a highly sarcastic manner of course.

"You…are in a comma….and I need you to give me some information." Her tone was indifferent.

"What?" I backed away instantly.

She repeated her sentence, word for word watching me as I stood there confused and dumbfounded.

"You could ELABORATE…you know?" her attitude was pissing me off. How do you go off telling me I am in a comma when indeed I feel perfectly fine and might I add, I happen to be standing right in front of her talking like the normal person I seem to be…how?

Information on what? What about giving me information as to how to get out of this so-called-comma or trying to help me remember how the hell I got the comma in the first place.

I paused for a brief moment, trying to recall whatever came to mind....

The Neyaphem

The Professor

JP

Joshua.

"Never mind…" I mumbled this out loud but I was more or less speaking to myself.

"Never mind what, Kiki?" She asked impatiently.

"Nothing…I suddenly remember why I am in a comma…" I shrugged my shoulders looking around me, "So…being in a comma is being stuck in a white room and having to wear this?" I tugged on the ugly white sheet I had on.

She didn't answer my question, her eyes were searching mine like she was looking for something in them, I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed out loud, "So…you are in my mind then? Or are we in another dimension?"

She nodded her head…it was clear to me that Dr. Grey was not listening, "Yes to what? Both questions?" I continued coaxing her.

She rubbed her palms, "I can't explain this to you now…Everyone is around you…hoping for…"

I interrupted her, "How are JP, the Professor and…and…Joshua?"

"They are…fine." She muttered, "But…Kiki…you need to tell…"

"They are not fine…" I cut in, "you wouldn't be here if they were…JP?"

"He is…upset…" she turned away.

"Joshua is dead?" My voice quivered…I was imagining the worst.

She shook her head, "He is not. Like you, he is in a similar state."

"And you are doing this…through telekinesis…"

"What this?" she asked haughtily, I was beginning to sense her rising irritation. Let's see who's gonna hand out information now? Not with that attitude.

Nevertheless I answered her question, "Me and you….the two of us having a conversation…when clearly I should be struggling for my life…" I rolled my eyes.

"You are stubborn," it was a statement.

"When it is about me…yes, I am Dr. Grey…yes, I am." I smiled and I noticed her suppressing a smile.

"I read your mind…I must confess I am here purely out of selfishness…" she walked closer to me. "I had to…we needed to know more about…about what happened…and…then I noticed that you knew…"

"Knew what?" what was this lady trying to get at?

"About Scott and Ororo…you knew." She said softly, her voice was trembling.

"Oh wow!" I slapped my hand on my forehead, "Look…"

I watched her head droop, her red hair covering her face as she walked closer to me, pointing her finger at me. "You knew!" she screamed.

I backed myself to the wall, "Dr. Grey?"

She moved closer, pinning me to the wall, raising her head to look at me…her eyes were however tightly shut.

"Are you ok?" I asked, because this behavior was clearly out of character and the red head was beginning to worry me.

She opened her eyes fast.

Revealing empty blackened eye sockets…her hands clamored around my neck, her mouth grew wide as huge flames escaped from her mouth engulfing me entirely.

I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH hummmph humph!" My eyes tore open as I stared at JP who had covered my mouth with is hands.

"Shhhhh!" He placed his finger to his lips, "Calm down…" he whispered.

My eyes were looking widely at his. I nodded repeatedly and slowly but carefully, he let his hand glide away from my mouth.

"I woke up!" I croaked sounding surprised and at awe with myself.

JP shrugged, "About time…I was getting worried, didn't know you could sleep that long…"

"Sleep????" I looked at him stunned.

"You ok?" He shifted away from me.

"It was a dream? No coma?" I turned to look at the room. I was in my room, with a curtain-less window and a mirror that still had a huge amount of dust stuck to it.

JP held my hands, "No…what happened to us…that unfortunately was not a dream…but…what coma?"

"Uh…nevermind…What happened…after…after I passed out?" I asked softly.

"I dunno…I was out as well…I saw Logan and he…told me that they carried you to your room…that your healing factor was having it's effect...Joshua and the Professor…I think they got hit bad…real bad." He began to play with his fingers.

"What happened to Joshua? Why did he…"

"Dunno." He stated simply biting the corner of his lips.

"He acted so different, like it wasn't him…" I glanced at JP whose eyes were focused on the wooden floor tiles.

I continued ranting to myself; it was more like a one way communication thing since JP seemed spaced out, "I mean…I never thought he was capable of...."

"I DON'T KNOW KIKI!!! SHIT!" He got up and began to pace, "Shit I've known Joshua for 4 years…he WOULDN'T DO something like that!"

I got up slowly, instantly noticing that my clothes had been changed, I shrugged it off, JP needed to be calmed down, I'll worry about who had changed my clothes later.

"He seemed pretty fascinated by the Brotherhood." I bit my tongue; this was definitely not the way to go about calming someone down.

"So??? That means he'd betray the X-men??? Betray the Professor…Hurt HIM??? HURT you and HURT ME???" JP was growing hysterical.

I shook my head slowly, "I dunno…look I thought I was in a coma…I saw Jean speaking to me…and…You sure I was asleep?"

"Why is this all about you?" He suddenly said.

"How? About me? I just recovered…why you acting this way?" I sat back on the bed.

"I was hoping you would agree with me that Joshua didn't do ANY of this on purpose…I was hoping for you to tell me, that we should get to the bottom of this…I WAS HOPING FOR YOU TO BE A FRIEND!" he continued, his face turning red.

I raised my hands "Woah! I just woke up, JP…I had the strangest dream, occurrence or whatever that was…I am trying to figure out what has been going on. I need some freaking time here!"

"Get dressed…" he commanded

"and what's the brilliant plan?" I asked amusingly.

"You need to see Joshua…after that…we will get to the bottom of this!" he was biting his lips and I was sure he was pretty unsure about what he was saying.

I stood up and walked towards the bathroom, "Yeah let me freshen up…OK?"

I waited for an answer but the room was silent, turning to face him I stood still instantly. JP lay on my bed, his right hand tightly gripping the bed sheet and his face buried deep in the pillow as he screamed into it.

"Oh God…JP" I was about to rush towards him but he stopped me…he was in tears.

"Get dressed, Kiki…" he sobbed, "Just get FUCKING dressed!!!!!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Woe be tide!**

After I had managed to get dressed which I must say was in a record time, I followed JP quietly down the stairs along the corridor and finally down the mysterious basement where I had once been labeled a traitor thanks to Mystique's magnificent trickery.

That treacherous snake.

I walked behind him wordlessly until we came to a sudden halt. Placing his thumb print for identification the door automatically opened.

_Welcome Northstar_

"Cool!" I muttered in amazement.

JP shrugged, "Yeah, I know…almost all the doors here do this…"

We walked into the room, and before us stood a glass window.

"These are our containment rooms. I do not have access to this. Joshua is in this room and the Professor is in the other…we can only look through the glass window." He looked at me weakly.

I walked up to the one in which Joshua lay. A bandage was wrapped around his eyes and I noticed red spots seeping through it. He looked almost lifeless I did not notice any breathing motion, but the machine read otherwise. From the little knowledge I possessed thanks to Television series like ER, House and Grey's Anatomy…

Joshua was still alive.

"I know…if it wasn't for the heart rate monitor…I would have thought otherwise…"My friend spoke softly as if he had read my mind.

"The room is tightly secured, JP. Look at the cameras...every corner in that room has a camera…" I pointed out.

"Yes, they are treating him as if he committed some crime!"

I kept mum, no need to tell him that one couldn't blame them, considering that Joshua was out to harm most of them.

He looked at me, "I know maybe you don't believe me…but I know he is fucking innocent…the guy is capable of many things…but he wouldn't hurt…he wouldn't hurt…" he stopped momentarily looking at his friend through the glass window, "he wouldn't hurt me Kiki…or anyone…"

I bit my lip and was thinking hard, "So…what next then?"

"Let's meet up with Scott, there was some commotion earlier…"

"The love affair?" I whispered….

He waved his hands, "No, no, no…They are meeting and deciding what next to do…."

I smirked, "I think they should go to where it all began..you know where we saw the portal?…You?"

He smiled, "Yes and we will offer to take them there!"

"Hell NO!" I complained out loud, there was no way I was going to risk my life facing such hideous creatures.

"Come on…" he tried reaching for me…but I had moved to the next window belonging to the room in which the Professor lay. Like Joshua his eyes were bound with bandage, like Joshua I found it hard to notice him breathing. My hands fell to my chest and as I could only hope for a fast recovery…for both of them.

I turned to see JP patiently waiting for me, "Let's go!"

We ran out of the lab, I knew where we were going…I had been there once…it was the briefing room…the same room, Mystique led me into. I pushed the uncomfortable memory away.

We stood before that very door.

JP placed his thumb,

The doors opened

Before us stood the X-men and…

"The Brotherhood!!!!" JP yelled, "Why are they here?"

"Calm down, Jean-Paul!" Scott reprimanded.

"No!!! They are in on this!" He screamed wildly.

I faced the Brotherhood; most of them were already familiar to me, noticing instantly that the Blue snake was missing amongst them. The one they call Magneto stepped forward.

"I dare say young man…please; I do understand that what has befallen upon your friend is indeed a sad and unfortunate event. I am pretty disturbed that the same has affected my friend Charles. But, my young mutant, it is for you to calm yourself down…as you have rudely interrupted this meeting." He smiled at me, "Ah, we meet again…" he tapped his chin as if trying to recall something.

"Kiki!" Toad, the squatting man said, "Her name's Kiki." He winked at me, and I felt the Goosebumps creep up on me instantly.

Magneto smiled, "Yes…Kiki. So, my friend, join us first…then you can point the accusations later." He motioned for JP and I to join them.

"Now!" Magneto clasped his hands, "This is quite odd, talking to you…for the late comers, you are quite lucky- you did not miss much."

"Quit wasting my time bub…your clowns look like they need some good punchin'" Logan snickered watching Magneto's minions carefully; I noticed him wink at me, I felt we had both made amends with each other…I smiled back at him.

Magneto's men each moved a step closer at the same time so did the X-men.

"Children…please!" Magneto raised his hand, "I don't appreciate you calling my men clowns, _Wolverine_." He glanced at Logan sternly.

Wolverine however, only chuckled and I too tried very hard to suppress my laugh.

"I understand that one of yours and Charles are in critical condition. We had similar..." he turned and I noticed Pietro come forth; he was pushing a wheelchair, on it was

Mystique.

But she was almost lifeless, her eyes empty and her body lay slumped like a vegetable.

"Well, I'll be…never thought I'd live to see this day." Logan smirked amusingly.

"Logan!" White mane admonished him quickly, however she too could not conceal the slight grin on her face, they both smiled at each other.

"I take it this was not your doing, Magneto?" Scott murmured.

"She is one of my finest soldiers, after Wanda of course." He quickly turned to face a tall and slender young woman, who to me possessed to reddest lips I have ever seen. She nodded and Magneto proceeded,

"As I said, Mystique is one of my finest…and most loyal, strange to some but she fights for what she stands for, unlike some of us here in this very room. Nevertheless, this is not my doing…If…I was to do such…I would have done it more…gracefully." He stared down at the lifeless Mystique. "Pity…she is however not dead."

Dr. McCoy stepped forward, "I must say, she needs to be attended to immediately. You cannot have her here…"

Magneto waved his hands, "That is why we have come…I was hoping…Charles could help…but…" he did not have to complete his words, as Beast reached for the wheel chair.

"Robert, please accompany me to the lab." Dr. McCoy said without even looking at anyone in particular.

"Me?" Bobby looked flabbergasted.

"Yes, young man…you." Beast stated.

"Aw man…." Bobby slumped his shoulders, there was obviously no way he could argue his way through.

I smiled; I knew exactly what he was thinking. He did not want to accompany Dr. McCoy but instead would have preferred to have stayed behind to gather more insight on the meeting.

We watched him silently follow the blue man out of the briefing area, the lady known as Wanda followed shortly behind.

"She will be in good hands boys." Magneto said, he had noticed the edginess of his men,

"What happened, Magneto?" Storm asked.

"Ah tell ya, she jus' went all bonkers on all of us! Pointed 'er guns at us, blowin' bullets all over, I tell ya. The chuffin' lady's loony alright!"

"No one asked you Toad!" Pietro hissed.

"Jus tryna lend a helpin' hand…Pietro…nuff said." Toad shrugged his shoulders.

"Very nice….may I now talk?" Magneto cleared his throat. "Like my…uhm…colleague pointed out, as soon as she walked into my office, she pulled out her guns and tried to manipulate my mind. I thought that rather strange as Mystique does not posses telekinetic abilities and further more she should have realized that having this on…" he raised his index finger and tapped lightly on the funny looking helmet he had on,

"Wouldn't do her any justice. When this was discovered she was enraged and began firing bullets. Unwise move, my abilities diverted the bullets back at her but to no avail, the bullets dropped to the floor. My men came in, there was some commotion…." He faced his minions, "I am quite disappointed in all your fighting abilities…it is a wonder we have not amounted to anything…successfully."

"You are saying you had nothing to do with this?" Scott asked.

"Ha! Gentlemen!" He turned to his men who instantly stood on alert, "Before us stands the X-men's leader, in the absence of my dear friend Charles…" he walked closer to Scott, "The great HOPE of Human and Mutant Good!" he placed his hands firmly on Scott's shoulder who did not seem pleased with his mocking tone, who would?

"Too bad he can't keep his love life in check…" Pietro snickered.

"What did you…" Scott motioned towards Pietro but Magneto held him back.

"Now, now, now Mr. Summers…My son does have a point. How does the precious leader of the X-men keep up? Two beautiful women…both…co-workers! My, my my…"

"Zer are otha issues at hand, Magneto…" Nightcrawler pointed out, "Zis does not haf to be discussed now…"

"I agree…" Angel stepped forward.

Magneto smiled, "Ah yes, the scorned lover…indeed. So much drama you people have going on…it is a wonder your MENTOR is out in a comma!"

"I advise you stop what you are saying…and focus on the situation at hand." Scott's hands were balled into fists, struggling to keep his temper down.

I turned to Jean and I noticed she had tried unsuccessfully to seem not the least bothered. My gaze lingered a bit longer than I had hoped for, for some reason I instinctively felt that what I had brushed off as a dream might not have been a dream after all. I am referring to the incident in the mysterious white room. Red Head nervously tucked a strand of hair behind the corner of her ear.

_Ok Dr. Grey what the hell is going on?_

I thought for a brief moment before focusing on the little circus that was happening in front of me.

"Very True!" Magneto suddenly exclaimed. "How are you planning on tackling this problem? My sources say, their army is rising tremendously. And with people like that avian boy and my precious Mystique turning against us…one never knows."

"Are you asking us to join forces?" Storm asked sounding surprised.

"None of you have seen the news?" Magneto let out a laugh, "Well turn on the Television and watch what CNN has to say…"

There was a momentary silence, Jean reached for the remote and before us a screen appeared.

We watched in shock, some held their hands over their mouths others just looked at the screen. The news showed the streets of New York.

Mutants fighting with the entire American Armed Forces, along with them were the Neyaphems. The streets were on fire and people were fleeing.

Within seconds another Breaking News appeared. They had declared it a war against mankind. The government urged people to stay at home as armed forces would be escorting humans to a safe place. Anyone supporting the mutants would be instantly regarded as the enemy. The headlines read…

**Mutant population waging war on Humanity.**

"Oh my…." Kitty exclaimed. She moved closer to white mane who too seemed to be taken by the news.

"Does that answer your question, Ms. Munroe?" Magneto raised his brows, "Action needs to be taken immediately! I knew your system would be to create meetings upon meetings and discuss an action plan before eventually HANDLING the crisis, however as you can see there is no time for this….So here we are, urging you to call on any alliance and together we can fight this!"

"We do not know what we are up against…" Scott covered his hands with his face.

"On the contrary Summers…we do." Magneto lifted his finger, "I presume this person knows very well what we are up against!"

Everyone's eyes traced the direction he was pointing to.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: My Enemy…My best Friend.**

The whole room was spinning now. If Magneto's goal had been to throw us all off guard, I must say that he had certainly succeeded.

For he was pointing directly at Angel.

"You are clearly out of your mind!" Angel said sucking in the air through his teeth as if smoking an imaginary cigarette.

"Most certainly not, according to the poorly written books…a pity what this situation has reduced me to." Magneto sighed deeply, "Reading the books written by degenerates who believed these…these creatures would satisfy their desire for world domination and supreme power...pitiable indeed."

"Sounds like we are talking bout yours truly…" Angel sheepishly implied.

The leader of the Brotherhood gave him a quick and stern glance, "Mr. Worthington, I believe it is best you share with us, how the occult can be defeated."

"There is nothing to share…I have not the slightest clue" Warren said defensively

"My ancestors shed their blood to banish these creatures…there isn't enough of us…" His eyes traveled to the corner where Storm stood. She was not looking at him or anyone particular, her thoughts were elsewhere.

My eyes focused immediately on Scott who too had noticed the Angel's longing look.

"When he says not enough of us, does that mean the Cheyarafim?" Magneto continued oblivious to the whole thing.

Warren turned to look at him, "I am more human…than Cheyarafim…"

"You are more _Mutant_ than Cheyarafim…" Magneto corrected him softly, he turned to his men and said warily, "The Cheyarafim, my friends are a race that once defeated these beings…" he pointed at Angel, "An apparent descendant of them stands before us…a pity he seems more affiliated to the humans…You are Mutant, my good man…it is time for that acknowledgment."

No one said a word... Glancing up at the screen and watching the news I listened to reports about the Government taking people to safe houses. Places that only top secret officials knew about. Command centers secretly set up, should there be any form of emergency crisis.

Like the one that was happening today.

I saw what it was to be a mutant. The safe havens were only meant for humans. No mutant was allowed entry as the attacks on mankind were blamed on mutants.

"We had nothing to do with this!" John exclaimed angrily. I turned to him; I had forgotten he was even in the room. His arms were protectively around Kitty's waist and as his anger subsided he pulled her closer to him, "Why are they blaming mutants?" he asked weakly turning to Scott, hoping for an answer.

Scott was about to speak when Magneto interfered, "Because my young man, they are inferior to us…they fear us…and this fear leads them to take mindless decisions which only contribute to their destruction…"

There was a momentary silence, Magneto was looking at everyone, he smiled and began to speak again, "Genosha? Was my idea of a nation for Mutants, Charles fought against me!

Now Genosha has been reduced to rubble, my Mutants are running helplessly around the streets of the world, being killed for crimes they did not commit. Will the humans listen?"

"Genosha ain't got nuffin' to do with this…" Logan scowled.

But Magneto ignored his statement continuing in a raised tone, "No! X-men! No! They never listen! Now there is blood shed…meaningless blood shed." He pointed to the screen. "Humans are killing Mutants; Mutants are killing Humans…the Neyaphems??? Who is watching what they are doing? NO ONE!"

Scott turned to Jean he looked helpless, her face was hardened yet I notice a slight smile appear on her face, "I will stay behind with Beast" she said calmly, "Tend to the Professor and Icarus…and…Mystique…find out what is affecting them…"

"Perhaps zer iz a vay, to talk to them…communicate with them." Nightcrawler's tone was weary.

"If there is something you are keeping from us, now is the time to let it out." Magneto walked towards Nightcrawler he placed his hand gently on the blue elf's shoulder, "I know this is very hard on you, Kurt…your origin is linked to these…demons."

Kurt didn't say anything, instead he was looking to the ground after a short while he spoke, "Zer is nothing I haf to say, Magneto. I do not owe you any explanation and you do not owe me any apology… "

His statement had clearly thrown Magneto off guard, for the man of so many words suddenly seemed totally speechless for that moment.

"Ok let us get to it!" Scott walked in between them and instantly began to lash out the orders.

Scott may be unable to handle his personal life in an orderly manner, he may have conflicts with himself and the people that evolve around him, but he sure made a good leader.

My eyes watched him carefully as he divided the Brotherhood and the Mutants into teams. I was amused how he listened to what Magneto had to say and how he too would input his very own ideas. I also noticed that his groupings were not bias in any way. They made sense.

JP, Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, John and I along with Jean and Dr. McCoy were to stay behind in the Mansion.

They were divided into three groups each group would head to the city where they would either contact Mutant Allies or even enemies to come and fight together as one.

I listened to the groups that were mentioned

The Hellfire Club

The Unified Guild of Thieves and Assassins

The Morlocks

And many more I was unable to comprehend.

Magneto and Scott were appointed leadership, should anything happen to them leadership will go on to Wanda and Ororo.

The rest would try and protect both Humans and Mutants.

There was a large cry of disapproval from the Brotherhood, but their leader silenced them.

"Now is not the time…" he told them, "We need to work on this together."

I watched them hurry out of the briefing area, Scott stayed behind walking straight to Jean.

"I know I messed up…I don't know how we are going to fix it…I just need you to know that I am sorry and I never meant to hurt you…I love you Jean…I…do." He tried to reach for her but she backed away.

"Go…Scott…go and come back to me…" she walked away from him heading out the door not even once did she turn back to look at him…not even once.

He watched her go, the look on his face was longing and sorrowful, any fool could see that he had made his decision on who he wanted…

the other woman came through the door, both women did not look at each other…the affair had ruined their friendship.

White mane looked at Scott, he however, quickly avoided her gaze instead opting to walk by her and not acknowledge her presence.

A real fool.

I caught Ororo's smile fading into a visible frown, her expression revealed a lot of hurt, however she regained herself instantly her speech was strong as she looked at JP, the Fab Four and I, "Stay put, don't let anyone in! Except us! You guys need to watch on the rest of the students!" She turned but stopped halfway, "Take care of yourselves…protect yourselves and remember that you are now a team. I will see you all soon…" She added softly, there was remorse in her tone…slowly she walked away ready to meet the others and throw them her orders.

There was a long uncomfortable silence.

"Damn." JP cursed through clenched teeth.

"What is wrong?" I questioned.

"They don't have a plan…" he muttered this more to himself.

I exhaled, "Well, they sure had a plan for the two of us…"

Both I and JP turned to face the Fab four, who too seemed quite uncomfortable about the situation.

I was hesitant, "I think it is time for me…to make amends…" I whispered over to JP.

"Huh?" My friend watched me walk straight to the group we both despised so much.

I headed straight to John, who instinctively brought out his lighter, smiling at him I brought my right hand forward,

His shake was powerful, "Thank you." He said this sincerely and I turned to Kitty and smiled, she wasn't very welcoming with the situation nevertheless she smiled back at me softly.

I made amends with Rogue as well, who was rather surprised. She solemnly nodded her head.

The doors opened and we watched the handsome Bobby stride in. Rogue ran to him immediately and quickly updated him on what he had missed.

Instinctively I knew that JP did not approve of this, but he understood, Ororo pointed it out…we needed to be a team. He smiled at each one of them. Secretly they had made their apologies as well.

"We need to check on the others…" Kitty spoke sadly.

"We'll go with you…" John assured her. The rest of the group nodded, proceeding to walk out the door.

"Are you guys commin'?" Bobby asked he was referring to JP and me.

"We'll be with you guys shortly…" JP said rather flatly.

The blond boy only half smiled, "Aight, see you upstairs."

There was silence.

I decided to break it, "I know you hate me for doing that…"

"Couldn't care less." He said harshly, "I think we should go to the lab…check on…"

"Joshua." I murmured blandly.

He looked at me bewildered, "and…the professor." He retorted defensively.

I shrugged my shoulders and followed him out the door.

My mind wandered elsewhere, I was recalling the events…the discussions.

_They don't have a plan._

JP's words echoed in my mind…They were blindly heading to the streets...they didn't know who they were up against nor did they figure out how to defeat the enemy…The Professor, Joshua and Mystique lay lifeless in the containment rooms…no one knew what had happened to them…The X-mansion stood unprotected, with Jean and Beast supervising us…

I shook my head…indeed,

There was no plan…no plan…at all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Take the horn by the bull**

I watched through the glass window solemnly, my fingers were toying lightly with my chin.

He was seated on his bed side silently watching him, sometimes it looked as if he was whispering to him.

"It is hard for him…they were always a team." The Red head spoke behind me.

I turned quickly, "Ah…yes…yes…he is very upset."

We both watched the two friends. Joshua laying lifeless on the bed with JP there by his side, giving him what I believe should be words of encouragement.

JP had been adamant to get into that room…with my help we practically begged Dr. Grey to let one of us in. She eventually gave in.

She smiled, "It is hard to keep up with the students here…sometimes…I feel that they need someone to talk to…"

I thought over her words carefully, when I first arrived I had so many questions and yes, had it not been for Professor X…I would have fled.

Feeling queasy I shifted away from her, she was making me uncomfortable, "What is wrong with them?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Hank and I do not know…but their symptoms are similar. I tried telepathically communicating with them, but they are unreachable. It is like an empty space…." Her voice trailed off.

"You…didn't do something similar to me?" I asked nervously.

She smiled, "Absolutely not! Thank Heavens you were ok....Logan carried you off to your room."

"Did he undress me?" I asked.

"Goodness NO!" She laughed out heartily and explained that Rogue and her were the ones that did the honors.

I was relieved, yet a bit uneasy. However I opted to brush the topic off and we stood silently watching the two friends.

"It was as if Joshua had been possessed." I mumbled facing her, "He was different…very different."

She sighed, "Whatever it is, they are all suffering from high fevers, and their pulses are almost untraceable. Hank is still working on the blood samples."

"Why is he fastened to the bed?" JP challenged. He had come to join us.

"For security purposes, Jean-Paul." Jean smiled reassuringly, "We are doing the best we can for him…for all three of them…"

I dragged JP, "Come on let's go join the others…" I advised. Surprisingly he followed along lethargically, like me he apparently was not in the mood to fight back.

"Why is this happening to me?" JP was talking to himself as we were walking up the stairs.

"Is there something you should be telling me?" I coaxed.

He came to a sudden halt. "What do you mean?" There was a slight pitch to his tone.

"I dunno…that's why I am asking, JP." I shrugged.

"There is nothing to tell, Kiki…" we were heading to the kitchen, luckily for us it was empty…I went straight to the coffee maker and began brewing our coffee.

"It must be hard…" I began to speak slowly, carefully picking my words, I did not wish to step over the boundary.

He sat on the kitchen counter, "What must be hard?" he asked mindlessly.

There was a heaviness in the air accompanied by an eerie silence, the only sound heard was that that came from the coffee maker.

"Coffee?" I finally offered, he nodded taking a hold of the warm coffee cup.

I poured another cup for myself placing the milk and sugar close to him, just incase he needed some. I liked my coffee black with loads of sugar and no milk, I did not know his preference.

For a moment there was a long silence between us as we slowly drank our coffee.

"Thank you…" he finally muttered out slowly taking a sip from the mug, "What must be hard for me?" I noticed that he was looking at me from the corner of his eye.

I sighed out loud, "You're in love with Joshua." It was a statement. A statement I made blatantly.

"And you are not." He implied harshly.

I took a gulp of my coffee, "I am attracted to him…you know that…but…I…you…you're in love with him."

"Does it matter if I admit to that?" he placed the cup on the counter, looking me straight in the eyes. He had nice blue piercing eyes…they challenged me.

"Yes…I mean…No, JP…I mean…did he know?"

"He is still alive, Kiki." JP stated sounding irritated.

"I'm sorry…does he know, JP?" I rephrased my question, I wasn't going to back down…JP had a lot of hurt and conflicting emotions bottled inside of him…I could sense it. I didn't know how, but I just could. From his reactions earlier I knew instantly that Joshua to him had been more than a friend.

"Does it fucking matter?" he shot back.

I shook my head, "No…I just thought…maybe you would want to talk about it."

He jumped off the kitchen counter, "I don't need to talk to you about anything!"

"I am trying to be a friend…" I said softly

"You are not! How can you be my friend, when you want him?"

My mouth fell open…all this time; he wasn't seeing me as a friend…but his rival. I turned away uneasily starring out the window.

He shook his head, "Look…It's nothing I am ashamed of…I've come to terms with who I am…and I couldn't be happier. It's just that…" he slammed his fist on the counter.

I remained calm, "He doesn't love you back..." I added carefully.

When I turned to look at him, his eyes were quivering trying their best to hold back the tears, "Not only that Kiki…I can't tell him."

"You want to?" I didn't know what questions to ask, but I did anyways, in front of me stood someone I suddenly cared deeply for and maybe he did not realize this but telling me that he saw me more as a rival than a friend, had hurt me dearly.

"I want to tell him everything, Kiki…haven't you felt that way before?"

"No." I thought for a brief moment, "Not yet…" I was being honest.

He shrugged, "You see Joshua, he is a cool guy, doesn't care what people think or say about you." I noticed a smile escaping from his face, the more he spoke about Joshua the more relaxed he became.

"Yeah..."

His mouth tightened, "I want him to know, how I feel…get it over with, you know?"

I looked at him, "Maybe, he knows already." I said evenly.

He did not say anything to that, "It hurts…you know." He eventually said.

I walked closely to him, "Life is that way, JP. It plays its tricks. The right person is out there for you. Joshua might not be the one…but there is someone out there."

We hugged, and I felt him pull me closer, "Thank you, Kiki."

"Ahem!"

We separated immediately Angel stood in front of us a cheeky grin plastered on his pale face.

"Thought you went with the rest of them?" JP scratched his head.

Angel was still looking at us suspiciously his finger hovering between me and JP, "The two of you…"

"No." I quickly said sounding rather husky.

"Alright…"he raised his brows, "I need you two lovebirds to show me the exact location."

JP stood straight staring back at him, "Location of?"

"The portal…the one the Neyaphem used to enter…when Jean read your minds, you both knew the location." He said this rather impatiently.

"Jean read our minds?" I exclaimed.

"Explains why no one really bothered to ask us about what happened," JP said, his eyes roaming over Angels face.

"Let's go guys, ask questions later." He was heading for the main door, ready to exit the mansion.

"Do we tell the others?" I asked wryly.

"No." the Angel said blandly, "Take these" he handed us two transistor radios.

"So???" JP tried to push further for a more valid reasoning.

"Show me the portal. Simple as that." Warren said sounding very unsympathetic.

There were obviously more questions I had wanted to ask him, but he disappeared out the door. I turned to face JP.

He simply nodded, "He's right. Let's go!"

As we were ready to take to the sky a voice commanded us to stop.

"Goddess! Where do you think you are taking them?"

It was White mane, she was standing on the porch fists on her waist, waiting for a reply.

"Need to check some things out, Ro!" Warren yelled back at her.

She flew towards us, landing swiftly and elegantly on both feet, "You can do that without them."

"We are wasting precious time…" but she grasped him firmly.

"Let me come with you…" she said softly.

"No, Ro….he will know you are gone…it will upset him greatly if you do not follow protocol." Both his hands reached for her face, holding her gently.

"He wouldn't know." She turned away from his grasp, "He wouldn't care."

I knew the "he" they were referring to- it was One Eye.

"Now is…sooo not the time for this…" JP whispered to me through clenched teeth.

"Psst" I admonished.

Angel kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Go Ro..."

They parted. "I love you…always have…always will." He suddenly said.

"Warren!" She cried out his name subtly but he had already moved away from her.

"I am willing to wait…Ro…Just like you…only you waited on the wrong guy." His wings spread, "Promise me you stay put!"

She nodded and watched us take to the skies, "I'll wait for you…" she said rather remorsefully.

"Ok guys, lead the way!" he commanded, he was smiling, he had clearly heard her.

JP zoomed passed us and I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry Mr. Warren, I know the way…you trust me right?" I asked indigently.

But the Angel did not reply, maybe he did not even hear me, he was gliding through the air, overwhelmed, smiling ear to ear and totally in love.

He reminded me of a little boy, I shook my head in amazement. They tell each other this on the day the world is crumbling to pieces.

"Kiki!!!" Angel cried out.

"Yeah?"

"What's your code name?" he was grinning.

Suddenly I heard,

"_Shhhhrrrcrrr…Northstar on ground, northstar on ground…do you copy?"_

It was the transistor radio that had been given to me…

I smiled, "_Roger Northstar…Angel and Copy Cat on their way down…over."_

"Copy cat, huh?" The winged man asked.

I nodded, "I can't think of anything else…"

"Copy cat will do just fine" he said reassuringly and then looking at me he soothingly said "you'll do just fine…my fellow X-men." Before eventually plunging downwards to the ground.

I smiled, when last had I felt so privileged? When last?


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Epilogue **

It's been a year now since the Neyaphem attacks…it was indeed one hell of a year for me. Too much had happened since then, too much to remember or even discuss.

The important issue is that humanity was saved…it took a lot of courage and a lot of teamwork to get that together but like always we prevailed.

Angel's idea had turned out pretty well. After showing him the location of the portal things turned quite a bit complicated as like Joshua he was not able to trespass beyond a certain location. So he urged us to explore the area by ourselves.

I can tell you I vaguely remember avoiding the gigantic demons that were stationed there. The bruises I and JP ended up with were quite memorable, yet thanks to my healing attributes, one would have regarded me as lucky. The same could not be said of JP but his superhuman speed successfully bailed him out of most hurtful events.

It did not surprise us that Mystique did play a part in the release of the "occult". I think that had not surprised most of us. What did surprise us the most and still surprises me till this very day was that Joshua aided in this…

He had been her lover.

It was Mystique who had accidentally stumbled upon Azazel. Azazel the most powerful, their leader and the only Neyaphem capable of shifting between worlds. He had enticed her with promises even she could not resist.

No one knew what these promises were…Jean was never able to discover them, as she wandered through the minds of both ill-fated lovers…she discovered plenty things…however the pact Mystique made with Azazel seemed erased from the blue villain's memory.

Joshua's mind was as complicated as he was in person…Red head struggled connecting with his as well…

Joshua….

His affair and eventual betrayal with the blue vixen caused a stir.

Hair-for-horns was particularly disgusted by it and would tell me that, all the time he always knew that Joshua was the one with the bad blood, he kept on mistaking me because I hung out with him so much.

Like many of his comments, I waved it away. Jean's silence on commenting on their affair had spoken a million words and it did not take long for many to conclude that the young Angel like Mutant had indeed been in love with Mystique.

JP and I were given the honor to clean out his room and take his belongings in a special storage area. The letters I had discovered between the two lovers had reduced me to tears and had left JP heartbroken forever.

I had assumed from that Mystique was not capable of such love, then again…I ask myself…who am I to judge? Did not White Mane once tell me that Mystique was once involved with Logan? Who knows…but the wretched snake herself.

Joshua had opened his darkened heart to her, he had told her stories of his depressing life, his struggles…of everything.

What made him sad.

What made him happy

What he loved

What he despised

My friend had poured out his heart and soul to this woman and she had done the same whether they were lies…I will not judge this.

This was why,

She could easily infiltrate the mansion as well as obtain confidential information secretly.

Joshua abetted in this.

They had secretly worked together on releasing the Neyaphem,

This can be easily rebutted, as clearly, one assumed Joshua to be a descendant of the Cheyarafim…but we failed to realize…he was only pretending to be…

It was Magneto who had retrieved this detail for us, he was also the one who saved most of New York from the demon attacks. His battle with Azazel, the demon had been a difficult one.

They had fought each other mercilessly, until the demon had grown weak and as Magneto approached him, he noticed Azazel turning somewhat human…it was then that he confessed

"_Ah my friend, thou clearly hath won…as my reign is now over…I beareth a son that shamed me…Nightcrawler he calls himself…yet the son of the traitor…he came back…how sad it twas that we failed…in another time…I shall cometh…with him by my side…_

"Who?" Magneto had asked.

The demon was completely human looking now; however his human form was also turning slowly into dust.

"_You call….him….Icaaaruuussssss" was what he said last before completely transforming into dust and eventually being carried away with the wind._

Along with him…so did the other demons…each one of them disappeared…into dust…they were all gone…the entire Neyaphem army.

Icarus aka Joshua….a traitor…because he loved…a woman? Or because the Neyapham claimed him as their own?

Let me now clarify Icarus the mutant…

Icarus origin was not Cheyarafim…he was in fact a Neyaphem, that is his ancestors were…

And their story is this…

They had betrayed their own people.

Why? Because they believed in peace…and fearing that their people would succeed in the war they had led, they ranted on them…to the Cheyarafim…yes, they betrayed their own people revealing the locations of their armies…this eased the swiftness of the defeat of the Neyaphem nation.

However, the Cheyarafim never told them the consequences, as they banned the Neyaphem in the cursed dimension; they did the same for Joshua's ancestors.

Because the Cheyarafim, in their righteousness forgot the honor in keeping a promise…To them they were Neyaphems and they deserved this faith.

To mock Joshua's ancestor's the council of Neyaphem elders had turned them into Cheyarafim look-alikes, a curse that has followed them to this day…Joshua all this time…had been a part Neyaphem, hence he had the power to release them.

It was not because we had found the portal that caused these demons to disappear.

No, nor was it because the Brotherhood and the X-men on the streets had successfully fought them off. No…it was the Professor…

In a coma he was, however he was not in our dimension. It gets technical and it took many people to explain this to me.

The Professor had willingly given himself in to Icarus, who was not killing him, but transporting him to another plane...an alternate world.

Mystique had tried the same with Magneto…but without success…as knowing Magneto, he would never succumb to such sacrifice…

The Netherworld, a place where he would meet the man that was Azazel. For believe it or not Azazel was once a human. They discussed for hours over a game of chess.

Ironic- as at the same time his beloved X-men were battling on the streets for their lives and the lives of others.

Through the Professor's wisdom was the human Azazel able to see that there is still goodness in a world that had done him so much injustice.

This was Azazel's real story.

His human name had been Nabopolassar and he was born during the time of Babylon, a poor merchant in love with a noble's daughter who scorned his love and married another man of superior wealth.

This angered him.

However he did find love, in a naïve young peasant girl, who opened her heart out to him. They married quickly and within nine months she bore him a son.

He was happy. The years went on.

Then came the Amorites, a nomadic tribe, whose sole aim was to ravish Babylon of its splendor.

They stumbled upon his home…where twenty men took his wife, one after the other as they pinned him down to watch the brutal gang rape, forcing his eyes open as he watched her scream in pain.

Drawing their sword and slitting her throat, he watched her slump dead on the floor her body covered in her own blood.

His son- young and innocent- they beat mercilessly to death.

The death of his family crushed the man he once was. No longer did he feel the need to live.

He begged for them to take his life, but the soldiers laughed. They dragged him out burned his property and his livestock- it was not much for he was poor.

They carried the bodies of his loved ones…and took off into the sunset…never to be seen again. Leaving him, broken and doomed.

He wandered the terrains aimlessly. Hoping for death to come…Nothing…the Gods let him live…

Later during the course of that evil day, he attempted to take his life, but a strange man stopped him, told him his name, and explained to him the heart of man.

It was evil and ruthless. It did not possess mercy…only selfishness and greed.

Nabopolassar listened…and he grew angrier.

Then the stranger offered him a gift…Not to be human…and rather make humans suffer. Get his revenge by possessing power humans only dreamed of ever having.

He accepted…he would have his revenge.

They say the strange man who gave him this power was called "The Devil".

For centuries he killed those he felt deserved to die.

The unjust.

The cheats.

The wicked.

The greedy.

The murderers

The rapists

He raised an army and killed them all.

His blood lust grew and soon he did not need a reason. Humans were evil no matter what. They needed to die.

He was happy again until the Cheyarafim…..

But you already know that story…so let me go back to the Professor.

The Professor had listened, and pointed this out to Azazel.

"He offered you to be what every human wanted to be…you accepted. Didn't that choice show how very human you actually are?"

The question had eased the human that was Azazel and he suddenly found himself listening to what the Professor had to say.

The professor spoke about the versatility of humans, the kindness and gentleness that is in people, he spoke about everything the good and the bad. But for every bad story he found good. He told him fairy tale stories, stories that amused the heart and that made one laugh and cry at the same time.

Azazel felt strange, suddenly he considered…and finally, he nodded and apologized… for the Professor along with Mystique and Joshua would however no longer return to Earth…he would nevertheless undo the demon-mutant war.

Professor X's last request had been to speak with Jean and somehow reach out to all of us, all those he had loved and cared for.

This was the story the Professor had told Jean

…and as he gradually parted with her, somehow we managed to feel a little piece of him as well, some heard him speak to them, others saw him for a brief second, either way…he did manage to leave his mark.

I and JP just felt his presence for a brief second.

In the containment rooms he was the first to stop breathing…there was only a straight line visible on the heart rate monitor.

Professor Charles Xavier was dead.

Joshua and Mystique followed shortly…it was the price they had to pay. Jean had soothingly told JP that his friend was better off and very much in love…and she added that he had been very sorry.

When I asked her if this was true she had said half smiling, "The Professor told me, the place was just swell…" She broke down in tears after that and I retreated to my curtain-less room and cried myself to sleep.

The Mystique-Icarus affair had brought out basically the same reaction in almost everyone. Some were shocked, astound, some believed it was expected after all he had always been "the weird one", others were angry, at their betrayal, at the risk he had taken nor did they not understand what was his mind set the day he decided to betray the X-men.

For JP…it was all very different. He groveled for days, suffering mentally at the demise of his friend and the only person he claimed he would ever love.

His behavior was somewhat frowned upon, as this led to speculations no one really felt the courage to confirm. I did not bother myself with such close mindedness.

He did try to push me away but with time we grew accustomed to each other.

The funeral was one of complete sadness…all three funerals were held together. In the Xavier family cemetery, once again the mutant race was united.

The Brotherhood and many of our other enemies along with our allies attended the funeral of all three of them. I had never seen such a heavy storm cloud as the one I saw that day, instantly sensing that White Mane was more to blame for that.

The whole day was dark and gloomy….I didn't think this was how the Professor wanted it to be…but then again, things never turn out the way you want them to be.

Magneto spoke about his friend Charles and about the differences they harbored for each other. Yet the respect both had for themselves was truly one only true friendship could possess.

He mentioned Mystique only briefly, stating only,

"She will be missed." Then he quickly added, "I am sure the lovers are quite happy where ever they are."

The love affair had not only shocked the X-men…but the Brotherhood as well. Fraternizing with an X-men was most certainly frowned upon.

I stayed till the very end of the service.

For JP stayed behind. It was just JP, me and the men who were covering the graves.

Once they completed their work…they too left.

I waited.

As I waited patiently, I mumbled a little prayer for all three of them. JP fell on his knees and sobbed for hours. He cursed himself plenty times.

But I did not stop him. I wanted him to let it all out.

Months passed and with time, life was back to normal.

The X-men held many meetings with government officials.

Promoting the awareness of the Mutant race, it was perceived reluctantly. But many people had testimonies to tell, video footage to show, etc on how the mutants helped them in the streets during the attacks.

The media cleared the story…things were returning back to normal…gradually.

Magneto returned to his policies…but promised as long as the humans were more accepting he was ready to live in peace.

Yet secretly I knew the uneasiness between the two groups. They were watching each other very closely.

Scott and Ororo took up joint leadership of the X-men. Their affair was the thing of the past.

Scott and Jean got back together. They took it slow at first but believe me when I say they are quite as irritating as ever.

The wait had been well deserved, on the day of victory, Ororo returned from the city to the mansion, tired and exhausted, yet she had been frantically searching for the person she promised she would wait for.

We were in the kitchen when she caught us, the three of us, they stared into each other's eyes, before coming together in an almost perfect embrace.

Warren had kissed her hungrily and they whispered confessions of love to each other as they kissed each other possessively and lovingly.

JP and I disappeared from the kitchen, from that day on, Ororo and Warren have been inseparable.

The friendship of Jean and Ororo was healing as well…some say they are no longer close as before…I say who knows? Both are always with their partners. Who knows indeed.

Nightcrawler never did quite tell us the story of being the son of Azazel…he did not wish to talk about it, and no one else challenged him too. His loyalty was clearly with the X-men and that was all that really mattered.

After the funeral I never really seen any of the Brotherhood again, although once, Toad did ring me. I blasted him so hard over the phone that he has never had the courage to call me again.

Logan became a good friend of ours. JP and I actually learned to admire the man they called Wolverine. However on his grumpy days, we knew not to near him. He was now fully in charge of training the team and his classes could never be skipped. Ever!

Life was back to normal again indeed!

A year had passed and I stand with JP and our senior class – the Fab four. Yes, just the six of us.

Storm was calling out our names, as we each headed to get out high school diplomas.

I was graduating.

As I got on stage I turned to look at the many Mutant faces around me. And the human parents, parent, friend or friends that came to watch.

I smiled and waved at my parents who proudly stood up cheering me on. They did the same for JP- he had no family- I was the only one he had. We took our diplomas together.

Smiling and beaming in front of the crowd.

Yes my parents had noticed a change in me.

I had learned so much from everyone.

From the Professor- to be proud of who I am, to use my head and my heart in making decisions

From Magneto- to stand for what I believe in (however irrational his policies might seem I admire him for the sole purpose that he stands for what he believes in- a great quality)

From Warren- Never to give up hoping.

From Ororo- to be strong and realize that life goes on.

From JP I learned to love. Through him, I became a good friend.

From Beast, I learned to admire a genuine heart and hope to emulate such kindness. I felt the same towards Nightcrawler.

From all their experiences I learned what to do and what not to do. Scott's deceit, Joshua's uncertainty, Mystiques greed? Whatever it was I learned from each of them.

I smiled towards the sky, a gentle prayer going out to the three people I had known who no longer where with us but were surely watching us from time to time.

JP hugged me tightly and with the Fab Four we threw our graduating caps high up into the sky.

I noticed my parents cheering with glee…

Yes they had noticed a change in me.

Not only was I finally going to be 18.

I turned to JP and smiled, holding his hand and squeezing it tightly I mouthed a silent "Thank You"

He nodded his head showing understanding.

I am not weird…

I am only but different…

After all I am and always will be a proud Mutant girl.

**The End.**

**Author's note: this is finally the end of my story. Now I shall finally focus on completing my other story "Fighting Storm" **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Believe me when I say that your reviews helped me move on with the story. I appreciate it a lot. Thank you once more.**

**Cheers,**

**Viktobi.**


End file.
